


Blood and Roses

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Él era como la oscura noche que ansiaba devorarlo todo mientras que ella era como la pálida luna que inútilmente intentaba iluminarlo todo con su endeble luz. Ella era el concepto mismo de debilidad y todo lo que señalaba como innecesario. Él representaba todo lo que odiaba y de lo que deseaba escapar. Eran irónicamente lo que inconscientemente no deseaban llegar a amar.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todo aquel que haya entrado a esta historia por las razones que fueren! Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir algo de Gintama, pero por ese humor y excentricidades que el autor mete, preferí desistir y preservar la esencia de este genial anime/manga XD Pero gracias al último arco que ha sido animado, mi hyper por este fandom renació _ Especialmente por Kamui *-*9 Así que fui débil y comencé a escribir _. Claramente no será un oneshot, pero tampoco un fic usual de los que frecuento hacer. Así que será una historia corta, con puntos específicos para no liarnos y poder terminar esto pronto. Espero le den una oportunidad, no me atrincheren por no "ser tan Gintama" y todo eso. Sin más, disfruten, matta ne!

La trémula llovizna nocturna, la penosa luna que solo dejaba asomar la mitad de su rostro para observarlo todo y el taladrante silencio, conformaban el amplio escenario que se tendía a su alrededor y que lucía como un cuento interminable donde lo único seguro era el punto de partida.

Pero no le importaba lo sólido que resultaba el angosto camino que transitaba, tampoco poseía interés alguno en las gruesas paredes naturales de bambú que le cobijaban y mantenían a todos alejados de lo que aquel mundo natural pudiera alojar; lo único verdaderamente interesante para sus pupilas, era el regio pastizal de trigo que le recibió con su dorada tonalidad en cuanto comenzó a atravesarlo.

¿Pero en qué instante todo comenzó a cubrirse de un estruendoso carmesí y romper el hilo de sus pensamientos? ¿Qué se supone que era esa bestia que yacía a metros de distancia, siendo atacada por esos tres robustos guerreros y aniquilada por completo por la vehemente embestida de un parasol?

—…¿Abuto…? —el nombre salió de manera automática, sin siquiera desearlo. Y su mirada no se despegó ni un instante de aquel viejo conocido.

—Luces como si hubieras visto a un muerto regresar de su tumba —expresó con cierta burla mientras se cubría del inclemente monzón y dejaba que el agua se encargara de limpiar la bermellón suciedad que se había impregnado en su arma.

—La Tierra es un sitio demasiado amplio como para que termináramos encontrándonos de nuevo —inquirió con más serenidad. Incluso un pequeño suspiró escapó de sus adentros—. No recuerdo que una flota de semejante renombre tuviera tiempo para hacer expediciones y ponerse a cazar pequeñas bestias salvajes —mencionó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Deberías sonreír un poco o se te agrietará el rostro —esa sonrisa burlona y semejante comentario provocaron que el ceño de la chica se marcara magistralmente—. Vamos, vamos, tranquilízate. Ya suficiente trabajo tengo con proteger el trasero del capitán como para lidiar con algo más.

—Eso es porque ustedes le dejan hacer lo que se le place —señaló sin mucho interés—. Supongo que no pueden evitar dirigirse hacia su propia extinción.

—Ey, ey —lo mejor que podía hacer era calmar sus ánimos.

—Vice-capitán, necesitamos que venga inmediatamente —la plática fue interrumpida en cuanto uno de los subordinados del castaño se aproximó.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que sucede? ¿No te das cuenta que estoy intentando negociar? —se quejó.

—Pero es que…las reservas se han agotado. Y su estado está empeorando —notificó alarmante. Abuto simplemente se quedó callado.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen en la Tierra? ¿No pudo resistir más tiempo y vino por la cabeza de aquel hombre? —no era difícil predecir los movimientos del ex capitán de la Séptima División del Harusame.

—Recuerdo que tu carta de despedida decía algo como…que no querías volver a saber nada de ninguno de nosotros ni de nuestro estúpido capitán —podría haberlo dicho con sonora seriedad, pero quedaba claro que le provocaba cierta risa. Especialmente por lo contradicción encontrada entre lo que dijo y estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

—Deja de molestarme —espetó con cierto malhumor tras darle la espalda—… _¿En qué clase de persona me convierto si soy incapaz de acatar una simple promesa como esa? Tsk…Además, ¿por qué están aquí? En este territorio no encontrarán más que…_

—…Fuimos atacados…y no hemos salido bien parados de ello…

—¿Cómo has dicho? —le encaró una vez más, con aires de interrogación en sus agitadas pupilas rubí—. ¿Quién podría tener la fuerza suficiente para doblegar a un grupo de Yato como ustedes? Suena rotundamente ridículo.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma, Oshin?

Conocía los parajes que se apreciaban más allá de ese campo de trigo y lo que escondía tan meticulosamente esa monumental cascada de aguas cristalinas y piedras de río. Sin embargo, lo que no tenía respuesta para ella era el motivo por el cual se habían encargado de sellar tan magníficamente bien la entrada de tan profunda cueva subterránea.

No emitió palabra alguna y permitió que la roca que le obstaculizaba el paso fuera retirada por uno de los hombres que le había escoltado hasta ese lugar.

—…¿Pero qué…demonios significa todo esto? —su espasmo fue comparable con su creciente confusión y la inercia de caminar hacia las entrañas de esa oscuridad penosamente iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —se giró hacia la persona que tenía que darle respuestas.

—Como mencioné, fuimos atacados.

—Eso no explica lo que estoy viendo aquí.

Más de diez individuos permanecían tumbados sobre el suelo, tiritando y balbuceando incongruencias que solamente eran audibles para ellos mismos. No obstante, lo que más llamaba la atención no era ese estado de vulnerabilidad, sino esas púrpuras motas que habían comenzado desde la mitad de sus rostros hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué se supone que son esas manchas?¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —exigió saber a toda costa.

—Durante la batalla, un extraño humo empezó a invadir el campo de batalla. Todos los que lo aspiraron comenzaron a presentar esas extrañas manchas —relataba, avanzando hacia ella. Sí, en verdad se le veía preocupado y angustiado al respecto—. Si solamente se tratara de eso, no existiría problema alguno.

—¿Qué síntomas han experimentado? —cuestionó tras agacharse frente a uno de los convalecientes—. Parecía estar checando su pulso y verificando que no tuviera fiebre.

—Desde que respiraron ese humo comenzaron a sentirse débiles, sus sentidos empezaron a fallar y su fuerza fue mermando rápidamente. Y para cuando las manchas aparecieron en sus cuerpos, se presentó un evento todavía más desagradable —explicó quien indudablemente podría ser calificado como el médico de la tripulación—. La más pequeña cantidad de luz les provocaba un severo daño…—sus palabras fueron corroboradas en el momento en que retiró las vestimentas superiores del paciente que Oshin se encargaba de examinar.

—…Sus quemaduras…son bastante horribles… Es como si hubieran estado expuestos al sol durante mucho tiempo.

—La luz solar no era siquiera fuerte y gozaba de gruesos ropajes —profirió.

—…Un veneno como tal no es, pero…está matándoles lenta y tortuosamente…—estableció la pelinegra con total desagrado—. ¿Con quién demonios se metió esa cabeza hueca ahora? —miró de soslayo a Abuto.

—Olvidas esa parte en que literalmente nos volvimos enemigos de medio universo —así había sido desde que apoyando al Kiheitai intervinieron en Edo y se enfrentaron tanto al Shinsengumi como al Yatagarasu. Sí, se convirtieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en los más buscados.

—Eso solamente me indica que hay demasiadas personas allá afuera que quieren empalarlos y tener su cabeza adornando su chimenea —mencionaba con un humor siniestramente negro.

—No sé quién o quiénes estén detrás de todo esto. Lo único que tenemos claro es que han encontrado un modo de neutralizar la potencia de los Yato —sentenciaba el castaño con malhumor y unas ansias inútilmente suprimidas de irse y exterminar al culpable de tan insolente asalto.

—Y al hacerlo, no son más que unos pequeños cachorros con endebles colmillos.

—Por el momento he encontrado un modo para disminuir los efectos de este extraño síndrome. Pero no es permanente. Es apremiante encontrar un antídoto —dijo una vez más el médico—. Lamentablemente la gran mayoría de los ingredientes están agotándose debido a las dosis continuas que tengo que darles para mantenerlos lúcidos.

—Solamente dime de qué plantas hablamos y yo me haré cargo del resto —pronunciaba la joven tras levantarse—. Mis servicios son costosos, ténganlo en cuenta.

—Creo que esto nos saldrá un poco más caro —mencionaba con burla—. Tus servicios deberán incluir mantener sedado a nuestro estúpido capitán.

Nuevamente siguió los pasos de Abuto hacia el exterior sin decir absolutamente nada. Su cabeza ya se mantenía más que ocupada en pensamientos que no le traerían beneficio alguno y que sin embargo florecían uno tras otro, como si tuvieran autonomía propia, como si no les importara en lo más mínimo que ella no quisiera hondar nuevamente en ellos.

Sonrió fugazmente al punto que su gesto se esfumó en el instante en que la fría gota de lluvia se escurrió por su mejilla hasta el húmedo suelo.

— _La vida en verdad debe ser lo suficientemente irónica como para tener que encontrarme con la persona de la que estoy intentando escapar… ¿Qué fascinación encuentran las personas en esos acontecimientos azarosos que denominan como coincidencias? ¿Y por qué razón tuvimos que encontrarnos?_

El olor a moho, la luz artificial de esas lejanas lámparas, la frialdad del concreto y esos grueso barrotes oxidados que le privaban de la libertad, se habían convertido desde el primer momento en que sus ojos abandonaron el inconsciente, en su escenografía diaria; donde lo único que variaba era el rostro del carcelero.

Dentro de su estado de reclusión no se hallaba sola. Había quienes permanecían en las esquinas lejanas de la celda, estaban los que se paraban frente a los barrotes y proferían insultos a quienes les miraban desde el exterior con mofa creciente y finalmente también estaban los que asimilaron su realidad y optaban por ahorrar energías.

Ella formaba parte del tercer grupo.

—Todos nos preguntamos cómo fue que venimos a dar hasta este sitio —mencionó uno de los tres hombres que descansaban sobre el suelo; él era el más alto y con un cuerpo lo suficientemente robusto que costaba creer que no pudiera encargarse de los grilletes que llevaba en manos.

—Parece ser que nos pillaron con la guardia baja y hemos terminado aquí…como reces sin marcar en espera de ser vendidas —observó sus gruesas esposas y después miró el sucio piso en el que estaba sentada.

—¿Y qué se supone que llevas a tus espaldas? —la curiosidad del segundo hombre arremetió.

—Como pueden verlo por ustedes mismos, es una cajonera —mencionó para los indagadores—. La llevo a todos lados, ya que es mi…—ninguno de los presos dijo nada más. Lo que más temía había llegado.

—...Estoy seguro de que encontrarán algo que les sea útil en la mercancía que recién adquirimos —los Amanto se habían convertido en el peor enemigo de la especie humana desde el momento en que descendieron a la Tierra y se produjo aquella encarnizada guerra—. ¿O es que andan buscando algo en específico? —cuestionó el extraterrestre a sus particulares clientes—. ¿Niños para que sirvan de carnada? ¿Fuerza de trabajo?¿Mecánicos?¿O tal vez…un poco de diversión? —su mano cabía perfectamente en el espacio que había entre los barrotes, facilitándole el fiero agarre a esa desprevenida fémina—. Tenemos para cada gusto.

—¡Suélteme, suélteme en este momento! —gritaba aterrorizada la mujer.

—Deberías sentirte orgullosa de poder servirle a nuestra raza. Especialmente a criaturas tan poderosas como lo son los Yato —vociferaba sonrientemente el hombre.

—Ni las mujeres ni los niños son de nuestro interés —habló melodiosamente el de cabellera vermillion—. Si te seguí fue porque pensé que tenías algo realmente interesante que mostrarnos. Pero veo que nos has hecho perder el tiempo —esa sonrisa lucía encantadora, pero escondía un siniestro y obvio deseo.

—¡N-N-No, c-claro que no, Kamui-dono! —se retractaba rápidamente—. En esta jaula tenemos muchas cosas interesantes. ¿Qué le parece un miembro del clan Dakini como mascota personal? ¿Un médico profesional?¿O tal vez una especie de…boticario?

—Dudo rotundamente que una panda de mercenarios tenga la necesidad de los servicios que un boticario es capaz de ofertarles.

El resto de los prisioneros palideció en el instante en que esa mujer abrió la boca, captando la atención de quien indirectamente los había condenado a no conocer nunca más el término de libertad. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Si seguía parlando ocasionaría que todos murieran allí mismo bajo el desplante de su opresor.

—Corríjanme si me equivoco —su llana oración fue dirigida para esos dos Yato.

El rubí de su mirada embonaba con su alba piel y le convertía en el característico más notable de su apariencia física. Luego se encontraba el oscuro azabache de su larga y lacia cabellera que se mantenía suelta, escurriéndose sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Un pantalón de mezclilla, botas largas marrón, una blusa blanca sencilla y una gorra de aviador, era toda la vestimenta que llevaba consigo y que le bastaba para ir por allí practicando tan particular profesión.

—En cierto modo podría sernos de utilidad —tomó la palabra Abuto, pensándose el asunto—. Gracias a cierto capitán estúpido que tenemos nuestros médicos abordo tienen más trabajo del usual.

—Empiezo a creer que no sabes precisamente a lo que me dedico —murmuraba para el castaño que consideró como practico ponerle como asistente médico.

—Mmm… Si tú lo dices —a Kamui poco o nada le interesaba. Estaba aburrido—. Aunque igual luce bastante frágil. Podría estropearse con facilidad —eso sonaba totalmente a una amenaza pasiva.

—En ese caso únicamente tiene que deshacerse de ella, Kamui-dono —le siguió la corriente el malicioso vendedor de esclavos—. Lo que ve aquí no son más que objetos desechables. No debe preocuparse por si uno se rompe o algo.

— _¿Puede considerarse esto como buena suerte o como una sentencia de muerte?_ —no comprendía ese sentimiento de envidia que percibía en quienes no habían sido elegidas por esos barbáricos hombres. Para ella lo único que había cambiado era el nombre de su dueño y la jaula en la que sería encerrada.

Fue sacada de su celda, conservando todo su equipaje y esos opresores pedazos de metal entumeciéndole las muñecas. Y sin tener tiempo de objetar, fue orillada a avanzar y seguir calladamente a quienes se habían convertido en sus nuevos dueños.

El exterior de la nave resultaba tan deprimente como la decoración interna. ¿Pero se podía esperar otra cosa de un grupo de hombres que se dedicaban a pelear a través del universo?¿Y cómo es que podían vivir entre semejante desorden?

—Es aquí donde vivirás de ahora en adelante —glosó quien se había encargado de darle un rápido recorrido por todo el interior de la gran nave—. Si quieres tener una vida larga te recomiendo que no hagas enojar a nuestro tonto capitán.

—Para ser tan temido, no pareces cortarte con adjetivos ofensivos hacia su persona —decía la pelinegra con una delgada línea que se curvaba en una media sonrisa.

—Ya te irás dando cuenta de cómo es —para alguien como él, destrozar grilletes era de lo más simple; con presionarlos con sus dos manos era más que suficiente para tornarlas chatarra—. Listo.

—Gracias —en verdad se sentía mejor ahora que podía mover libremente sus muñecas—. Por cierto, soy una boticaria, no un médico. Yo solamente elaboro los medicamentos que prescriban los médicos.

—Se oye como alguien que podría envenenar a una persona sin problema alguno —bromeó.

—Podría hacerlo si quisiera —estableció con un tono de lo más normal—. Aunque eso no debería preocupar a un Yato como tú. Hasta donde tengo informado, son sumamente resistentes a poderosos venenos. Y en todo caso de querer hacerlo, sería asesinada por alguno de ustedes antes de que siquiera pudiera llevar a cabo el plan.

—Posees una lengua muy filosa, niña —la verdad es que no estaba esperando que le hablara tan deliberadamente de un posible asesinato en su cara y mucho menos si este estaba dirigido a su especie.

—Si yo soy una niña, entonces tú eres un vejestorio —señaló con vileza. Incluso ese serio rostro dio lugar a una mirada burlesca y una sonrisilla.

—¡¿Vejestorio?! —primero su tonto capitán y ahora esa extraña. Nadie parecía quererlo respetar.

—Además, no sé de dónde me ves lo de niña —se cruzó de brazos, permitiendo que ese par de atributos se encargaran de callar totalmente al Yato.

—…Ah, bien, me retracto por ello…

Las reglas dentro de la nave eran simples y consistían básicamente en no entrometerse en el camino de ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación, y en realizar las tareas que les permitirían continuar siendo de utilidad. Y por esa simple razón, no comprendía con exactitud por qué había sido degradada de su oficio para convertirse en una mesera más que tenía que llevar comida en la brevedad posible para aquellos hombres que poseían un apetito que daba tanto miedo como su insuperable fuerza física.

—Oshin-chan, deberías ser más sonriente. Si a ellos no les agrada tu actitud podrían matarte —la pelinegra al fin se había quedado estática, aguardando junto con dos meseras más a que fueran requeridas.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta sonreír falsamente para agradarle a nadie —criticó severamente—. Mientras haga bien mi trabajo no tienen razones para asesinarme.

—Te lo decimos por tu bien, ya que eres nueva y no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí —habló la segunda que le hacía compañía.

—Agradezco sus consejos, pero no los requiero —les comunicó con tono neutral—. Lo único que me pregunto es cómo pueden engullir tanta comida como si fueran aspiradoras vivientes.

—¡Oshin-chan! —le regañaron ese par.

—¿No huele a quemado?

No eran desvaríos de la pelinegra. Realmente estaba sucediendo un verdadero caos dentro de la cocina y no pintaba nada bien. No con todo ese humo negro que empezó a colarse hacia lo que pobremente podía ser denominado como un comedor.

Sin embargo, el problema no era en sí el pequeño incendio que comenzaba a propagarse, sino lo que le siguió.

—¡¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?! —gritó horrorizada una de las jóvenes en cuanto contempló a su camarada tirada sobre el suelo, con espuma saliéndole de la boca y la mirada totalmente perdida.

—Guarda silencio y no aspires nada hasta salir de aquí —ordenaba Oshin con un paño sobre sus fosas nasales mientras se dirigía hacia la salida con la joven siguiéndole los pasos—. Esto es insuficiente, dame tu blusa también.

—¡¿Pero qué locura estás diciendo?! —habían salido del comedor, cerrando la puerta de inmediato, dejando que todo ese humo fuera encerrado en esa única sala, terminando de condenar a quienes no pudieron escapar a tiempo—. ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! —Oshin estaba usando su blusa para tapar cualquier fuga. Y no parecía tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar que esa mujer reaccionara—. ¡¿Pero qué…?!

—¿Quieres matarnos a todos? —respingó ya con la prenda de la otra mujer entre manos para terminar su trabajo—. Me sorprende que algo que es capaz de matar a un ser humano haya podido hacerle eso a un Yato.

—Creo…que tenemos problemas —llamó a la oji carmín en cuanto contempló que en el pasillo en el que se encontraban aparecieron esos intimidantes hombres con intenciones que rozaban la hostilidad. Y no únicamente eso, venía alguien más que conocían perfectamente.

—Yo mismo la vi anoche preparando esos extraños polvos que colocó dentro de una pequeña botella…Mencionaba que estaba harta de ser tratada como un simple animal y que se encargaría personalmente de todos ustedes —ese terrícola que tenían en frente, era el mismo que ostentaba el título de médico y que ahora estaba encargándose de levantarle falsas acusaciones.

—Si eso es cierto no tenemos más razones para mantenerla con vida —aquel Yato no conocía la palabra condolencia y se encontraba apuntando su sombrilla al rostro de la acusada. Un solo movimiento era suficiente para jalar el gallito y volarle la cabeza allí mismo.

—No soy la persona que buscan —afirmó, sin despegar la mirada de quien se convertiría en su ejecutor—. Y voy a comprobarlo.

Su pie chocó contra una pequeña piedra, haciendo que rodara frente a ella, indicándole que había pasado el tiempo suficiente desconectada como para no percatarse que había llegado hasta las entrañas más recónditas del bosque; era un área a la que solamente se podía acceder cercando la cascada.

Abandonada y roída por los años, la pequeña choza se mantenía de pie, ante la inclemencia del tiempo y el paso de los años. Todavía era lo suficientemente integra como para poder albergar en su interior a cualquier excursionista perdido y agotado por el largo viaje.

—Nada bueno ocurre cuando pasas tanto tiempo callada —Abuto le miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, aguardando alguna reacción. Lo único que contemplaba era una mujer empapada por la lluvia que deseaba tanto quedarse como irse.

—Estaba conmemorando cosas innecesarias —especificó para quien le observaba—. ¿Hemos llegado? —preguntó por metro trámite, porque estaba claro que habían arribado al lugar correcto.

—Procuren no asesinarse mutuamente —ironizó, permitiéndole el paso.

—Si está como el resto de tus hombres, poco o nada podrá hacerme —disertó, ya frente a la única puerta con la que gozaba ese refugio temporal—.  _Una bestia con colmillos tan afilados no puede ser domesticada tan fácilmente._

Abrió la puerta sin mayor titubeo, enfocándose en lo único que había venido a buscar. Fue en ese instante cuando sus propias palabras se convirtieron en un amargo y desgarrador sabor de boca.

Sus pupilas fluctuaban recelosas, incapaces de creer lo que estaba viendo tan ridículamente cerca y que sin embargo sentía que se hallaba tan lejano para considerarlo como irreal. Pero lamentablemente, todo estaba ocurriendo; lo supo en cuanto lo que quedaba de esos vividos zafiros se postraron en ella.

—…Los efectos en él demoraron más en desarrollarse y por esa razón él continuó peleando hasta que su propio cuerpo le hizo parar.

—Ha perdido…mucha sangre…—los vendajes cubiertos de tan preciado líquido vital permanecían en la esquina más lejana, apilados y tan recientes que todavía conservaban tan bermellón tono—. Y todo su brazo derecho…está totalmente…

Sus pasos eran lentos pero bañados en firmeza. Su atención quería apartarse de esa incomprensible escena y centrarse en lo que tenía. No obstante, la objetividad se le iba de las manos peligrosamente; y eso no haría más que entorpecer su trabajo.

Tomó asiento a un costado de su lecho, justamente del lado donde aquel brazo había sido pintado por completo con un desagradable morado. Luego percibió su tranquila respiración y las heridas que había recibido en todo el pecho, meticulosamente vendadas para impedir el sangrado.

Seguidamente estaba esa vaga mirada que parecía en cierto modo reconocerla y, por otra parte, desconocerla por completo. Sí, esos altivos ojos que tanto recordaba no estaba allí. El hombre que había conocido por un año entero se había desvanecido sin que se diera cuenta y había dejado atrás un penoso caparazón que ella se negaba a aceptar.

—…Al no sentir los efectos de inmediato, siguió aspirando más de ese humo y las consecuencias por ello son mucho más gravosas que con el resto —murmuró como si estuviera en automático—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo aún si hubiera llegado a experimentar algún síntoma.

—Cuesta creer que el hombre que está botado allí declaró convertirse en el hombre más fuerte del universo.

—Estoy segura de que se encargó de no dejar a nadie de pie —extendió su mano derecha hacia el rostro, con premura, como si le temiera. O tal vez existía otro motivo para su cautela.

—¡Ey, maldita sea ¿pero qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Abuto tan rápido como sus sentidos se lo permitieron—. ¡Detente…!

Su mayor error había sido confiarse y tener la guardia baja solamente por considerar su actual condición. Lo supo instantáneamente en cuanto su muñeca fue sujetada con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla quieta el tiempo suficiente como para que el malherido Yato fuera capaz de tumbarle contra el suelo, estampando de lleno su puño libre en su vulnerable abdomen.

El piso cedió ante la potencia del embiste y dejó semi-enterrada a la joven entre escombros y polvo.

—Solamente a ti se te pueden ocurrir hacer estupideces como estas —Abuto sujetaba con fuerza a su descontrolado capitán. Salvando a la pelinegra de una muerte segura.

—N-Ni…siquiera alguien como él podría…tolerar esa cantidad… Se dormirá en poco tiempo —ese desagradable sabor a hierro continuaba en toda su boca sin importar que ya hubiera escupido toda la sangre que ese embiste le hizo derramar desde sus entrañas. También estaba el dolor que le entumeció toda esa zona blanda.

—Tú y tus maniobras poco ortodoxas —ella no mentía. Un pequeño dardo había sido clavado en el cuello del joven capitán con el poderoso somnífero que lo había mandado al mundo de los sueños—. Claramente les dije que no fueran a matarse.

—…Ungh…Para estar debilitado todavía tiene mucha fuerza —no tenía prisa alguna en ponerse de pie y simultáneamente, deseaba recuperar el aliento—. Pero me siento ofendida por no recibir su mejor golpe.

—Tú en verdad estás demente —estipuló, sonriente y con cierto regocijo.

—¿No te lo dije antes, Abuto? Odio a ese hombre y todo lo que representa… Lo aborrezco al punto en que quiero matarlo y salvarlo a la vez.


	2. Resolution

Le había pedido que le siguiera sin objeción alguna mientras llevaba a cuestas al inconsciente capitán que por ahora no era más que un manso cachorrito. Y aunque tuvo curiosidad de preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían, lo mejor era callar y no decir nada.

Tras atravesar el bosque de bambú, al fin contempló su destino. ¿Pero quién construiría una casona como esa, prácticamente, en medio de la nada? Y aunque se podría pensar que se hallaba totalmente abandonada, era todo lo contrario. Desde el exterior perfectamente cuidado, hasta ese jardín que se había convertido en un huerto personal de plantas medicinales, todo lucía impecable.

Atravesaron la puerta principal, recorrieron un prolongado pasillo y llegaron hasta la habitación que indudablemente debía de servir como su área de trabajo. Había un montón de especímenes en cada estante que miraba; estaban ordenados por fecha de recolección, origen y especie. Todo estaba meticulosamente ordenado en ese sitio.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de pasmado? —interrogó a quien le miraba como un bicho raro.

—Solamente me sorprende lo escalofriantemente ordenado que tienes todo aquí.

—Este es el sitio en que elaboro mis preparados, tiene que estar de este modo o todo sería un total desastre —miró hacia su escritorio; todavía se encontraba el mortero y las plantas que estaba encargándose de triturar la noche anterior—. Después de que nos encarguemos de tener a ese idiota bien controlado, encárgate de ir por el resto.

—¿Estás segura de que pueden quedarse aquí?

—Mi casa es mucho mejor que esos escabrosos y mugrientos lugares que elegiste para tu gente —señaló—. Además, estando aquí es poco viable que los encuentren.

—Siempre tan estricta —suspiró pesadamente—. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Te diré dónde encerrar a ese tonto capitán tuyo antes de marcharme —sonrió tenuemente, pero con cierta perversidad.

Tras su breve charla ella se encargó de llevarle hasta el sótano de la casa. Que para sorpresa del Yato se hallaba impecablemente limpio; incluso existía una cama y un par de muebles sencillos que le daban un aire un poco más hogareño.

—Ponlo sobre la cama. Ahí lo dejaremos por el momento —mientras hablaba se encontraba muy entretenida revisando un viejo baúl colocado a un costado de las escaleras que les llevaron hasta ahí.

—Has escogido un sitio bastante desolado para vivir —ya se había encargado de dejar al convaleciente hombre sobre el lecho—. ¿Y eso?

—Si se va a poner de intransigente, al menos que le cueste un poco —sus palabras se volvieron hechos en cuanto vio cómo se encargaba de inmovilizar al joven con unos grilletes—. Poseen la suficiente resistencia como para soportar la fuerza de Kamui…o eso quiero creer yo.

—¡¿Cómo que crees?! Además…¿de dónde has sacado una cosa como esa? ¿Eres de esa clase de mujeres? ¿Te atraen ese tipo de fetiches?

—Puedo ponerte unos a ti también si tanto te has emocionado —podría escuchársele bromeando al respecto, pero estaba diciéndolo en serio.

—El estúpido que tiene el instinto suicida es él, no yo.

—Eso mismo pensé —y fue así como guardó el segundo juego de grilletes—. Las manchas ya no continuaron expandiéndose. ¿No es extraño?

—En teoría debería estar empeorando. Sin embargo…

—Bueno, tendríamos que examinar al resto y ver si pasa lo mismo —decía más para ella misma que nada—. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿reconociste a la clase de Amanto que les tendió la emboscada? Dudo que sean los cabecillas de todo este embrollo, pero al menos tendríamos algo.

—Ellos indudablemente pertenecían al Clan Tokague. Son criaturas astutas y bastante ágiles dentro del campo de batalla, pero dudo que tengan la inteligencia para haber creado un arma como esa.

—Ciertamente —le dio toda la razón—. Lo cual significa que realmente no tenemos nada.

—Nos encargamos de destruir por completo la nave cuando llegamos aquí. Incluso eliminamos a todos los tripulantes…—relató, reconstruyendo los hechos dentro de su cabeza—. Pero fue en ese momento en que todo el sitio empezó a llenarse con ese humo y esas malditas bestias fueron liberadas.

—Aún muertos se la hicieron a todos ustedes.

—Podría decirse que no fuimos muy afortunados —sonrió a medias, con ese aire tan relajado que le caracterizaba en ocasiones.

—¿Seguro que no tienes los síntomas y estás intentando hacerte el chulito frente a mí?

—Yo estaba fuera de esa nave junto con unos cuantos, terminando de limpiar el campo de batalla —le indicó—. Así que yo me salvé de tragarme ese maldito humo.

—Por el momento no salgan de este sitio y por amor a su especie no armen un alboroto que vaya a delatar su presencia, ¿entendido? —¿en qué instante los papeles se intercambiaron y ella se había en convertido en la de las órdenes y los sermones?

—Cuando hablas de esa manera me recuerdas a mi madre —se burló.

—Pues tu madre debió de haber sido una gran mujer, entonces —obviamente iba a devolverle el insulto.

—¿Te has cansado de estos viejos que prefieres irte? —no podía culparla. Si él pudiera también se iría dejando a Kamui ahí dormidito.

—Varias plantas que necesitan no las tengo aquí, por lo que tendré que salir —aclaró en cuanto terminó de subir las escaleras—. Además, al ser Vice-capitán, es tu deber y orgullo cuidar del bienestar de tu querido capitán.

—Y ahí va de nuevo… Siempre quejándose de ese idiota cuando ella hace exactamente lo mismo…—no le quedaba más que recorrer el camino de la resignación. Así que como buen subordinado tomó asiento y empezó con su larga vigía.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que recogiera aquella habitación antes de salir a jugar con sus amigos? ¿Es que estas nuevas generaciones estaban condenadas a ser unos rebeldes sin causa o era simplemente que había sido entretenido con otra cosa? Después de todo, sin importar por donde buscara, no lograba hallar al activo niño.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinowa? —preguntó la rubia con una mirada curiosa. Recién había regresado a la tienda y veía a esa mujer bastante preocupada.

—No encuentro a Seita por ninguna parte —expresó preocupada—. No está en su habitación o afuera jugando con sus amigos. Él no es esa clase de niños.

—No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por él —certificó—. Él sabe cuidarse muy bien.

—Aunque me lo digas, no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada —iba a continuar expresando su desasosiego, pero aparentemente solo estaba exagerando las cosas. Al menos así lo sintió en cuanto vio a su querido hijo entrar.

—¿Dónde estabas? Tenías a tu madre muy preocupada —expresó Tsukuyo tras expulsar una bocanada de humo de su pipa.

—Ah, lo siento madre —se disculpó de inmediato—. Solamente estaba…un tanto ocupado. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendido? —le hizo prometer la pelinegra.

—Lo prometo —respondió solemnemente—. Ahora iré a terminar mis deberes —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar corriendo. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido por la agudiza visual de esas dos bellas mujeres.

—¿Eso no eran…?

—¿Flores? —finalizó la oji violeta con notoria incredulidad—. ¿Crees que…él esté…?

—Es demasiado joven para esas cosas.

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso…Últimamente lo he visto que siempre viene de camino a casa con una niña —murmuraba la ninja.

—Disculpen, buenas tardes —su charla maternal debería esperar. Por lo visto tenían una nueva clienta.

—Oh, sí eres tú, Oshin-kun —saludó cálidamente la mujer.

—Lamento las molestias, pero venía a recoger mi cajonera —su mirada carmesí se desplazó hasta la esquina más lejana de todo el lugar—. Veo que…ha servido para toda clase de juguetes —había tantas áreas censuradas que ya no estaba segura si era buena o mala idea el tomar esa bendita caja de vuelta.

—Adelante, puedes tomarla.

—G-Gracias…—sin importar lo cuidadosa que fuera al tocar esos llamativos y coloridos juguetes, estos hacían sonidos grotescos y viscosos. Incluso brillaban.

—Son los nuevos modelos para esta temporada. Puedes llevarte uno gratis si quieres —¿cómo podía verse tan inocente y pura vendiendo juguetes sexuales de tamaños tan exorbitantes?

—Ah, yo, creo que…paso —entre más rápido terminara de tomar sus cosas, más lejos estaría de ese sitio de perversiones—. Por cierto, Hinowa, ¿abrirán un nuevo establecimiento al lado?

—Así es —afirmó—. ¿Quién se le ocurriría abrir una florería?

—A la misma persona que se le ocurrió abrir una Boticaria —mencionaba Tsukki para la pelinegra que ya estaba cargando tan llamativa mochila.

—¿Quién crees que les vende sus medicamentos anti-ETS a esos malditos lujuriosos que solamente les funciona la cabeza de allá abajo, eh? ¿A quién crees que acuden cuando sus pequeños soldaditos se retiran de la guerra antes de siquiera empezar y solamente piensan en volver a su cómoda casita? —claramente sus servicios eran de gran utilidad para el Distrito de Yoshiwara.

—Ciertamente tienes un buen punto allí —le elogiaba Hinowa por esa agudeza mental para los negocios.

—Desde que llegué aquí he obtenido jugosas ganancias —no es como si le hiciera mucha ilusión trabajar en un barrio rojo, pero era lo que había—.  _Esta clase de sitios me recuerdan a él…_ —soltaba para sus adentros con un par de venitas palpitándole en su cabeza—. Por cierto, tengo una duda.

—¿Sobre qué? —habló Tsukuyo.

—¿Dónde podría encontrar a la Yorozuya?

Tras su llegada a Edo nunca había tenido la iniciativa de conocerlo a profundidad. Por lo que sus conocimientos sobre esa ciudad de extintos samuráis se limitaban únicamente al barrio rojo donde los hombres encontraban placer carnal y al territorio en el que se encontraba su hogar. Pero gracias a las claras indicaciones de Tsukuyo logró llegar hasta el distrito más temido de todo el país: el distrito Kabuki.

Desde su punto de vista no era más que un vil barrio que había sido abandonado por las autoridades del gobierno, por lo que estaba plagado de vagabundos, gente mal encarada y establecimiento de dudosos productos comerciales; sin mencionar que tenía que estar al pendiente o sus pertenencias serían hurtadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin embargo, tampoco le incomodaba transitar por un sitio como ese. En cierta manera poseía su encanto propio; era tan vistoso y ruidoso que parecía ser acogedor para los foráneos como ella.

—En definitiva, aquí tiene que ser —sus pasos se detuvieron frente a ese establecimiento de bocadillos. Allá adentro parecían estársela pasando bomba—. Buenas noches, de casualidad se encontrará aquí la Yorozuya…—se quedó totalmente muda en cuanto haló la puerta corrediza. Alguien tenía que estar de broma—. Esto, creo que me he equivocado —cerró de golpe, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver—. ¡E-Espera, ¿eso era un bebé?! ¡¿Un bebé, de verdad?! ¡Es enorme! ¡¿De dónde viene, del país de los gigantes?! ¡¿Y qué es lo que se supone que estaba haciendo ese friki de lentes?! ¡¿Eso era una almohada?! ¡En definitiva lo era! Y si era así, ¡¿por qué la estaba besando tan apasionadamente?! ¡¿Y por qué había un hombre vestido con kimono y orejas de gato?! ¡¿En qué clase de dimensión loca he venido a caer?! —intentó controlar sus impulsos, pero eso había sido demasiado para lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. No costaba creer que estuviera recargada contra la pared más cercana, hiperventilando.

—Este… ¿Nos estabas buscando? —ella giró hacia atrás, con lentitud, con ese dramatismo propio de las telenovelas románticas cuando la protagonista se reencuentra con el amor de su vida.

—Ah, sí, pero creo que me han dado la dirección equivocada —mencionó, parpadeando un par de veces. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre adulto con pañal, un ridículo arco y unas alas pegadas a la espalda.

—Nosotros somos la Yorozuya —habló el que estaba a su derecha. Que en apariencia sería el más normal si hasta hace poco no lo hubiera visto mostrar demasiado afecto a un objeto inanimado—. Él es Gin-san, yo soy Shinpachi y ella es Kagura.

—Hola —decía la Yato con el dedo excavando dentro de su fosa nasal derecha—. ¿Se te ofrecía algo?

— _Es difícil creer que son los mismos de aquella vez…Como que algo no cuadra aquí…_ —después de verles enfrentarse ferozmente al Harusame en el planeta Rakuyou, costaba verles en su "estado natural"—. Lo lamento, mi nombre es Oshin —se presentó—. Y he venido para pedirles que lleven a cabo un trabajo.

—Imposible, imposible —alegaba Gintoki con un gesto perezoso en todo su rostro—. Últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados. Nos hemos tomado unas vacaciones, como puedes ver.

—Lo único que veo es que estás sacándote ese moco de la nariz y lo estás untando en la cabeza de ese rarito de lentes.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Gin-san, qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿Y a quién le dices rarito de lentes?! ¡¿Me acabas de conocer y ya me estás insultando?! ¡¿Por qué estás fingiendo que no has dicho nada ofensivo contra mí?!

—La paga será suficientemente buena —bajó su cajonera sobre el suelo, abriendo el cajón inferior, dejándoles ver a los curiosos lo que tan meticulosamente guardaba—. Es una daga antigua, pero valiosa. Está hecha completamente de oro y estoy segura que pueden venderla a un buen precio.

—Ey, espera un momento…No me digas que tú eres…—el peli plateado dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con un semblante de seriedad que podría dejar callado a más de uno. Y esa simple reacción dejó confundidos a sus observadores.

— _¿Acaso es posible que recuerde quién soy? Sé que nos cruzamos cuando ocurrió ese enfrentamiento con Harusame en Rakuyou…Pero no pensaba que era la clase de hombre que pone atención a los minúsculos detalles._

—Ahora queda todo más claro —asintió una y otra vez, mirándola con detenimiento—. Desde hace unos días para acá he notado que mis ahorros han empezado a disminuir drásticamente sin explicación aparente —gesticuló totalmente absorto en ese pensamiento que no lo dejaba ser el mismo de siempre.

—Siento decirte esto Gin-san, pero lo has perdido todo en el Pachinko. Solamente estás intentando escapar de la realidad.

—Y ayer mientras leía la Jump, todas las lámparas empezaron a parpadear hasta que de pronto todo se tornó en oscuridad absoluta —era increíble lo hilarante que resultaba contando su anécdota mientras intentaba no perder los estribos.

—Eso fue porque no pagamos la luz de este mes —le recordaba Kagura.

—Quizás con esto que te he contado puedas encontrar su Forma, Verdad y Razón, y logres erradicarlo de nuestro hogar —la sujetó de ambos brazos. ¿Cómo podía escucharse tan serio soltando una panda de rotundas estupideces?

—Este…creo que te estás confundiendo…Yo no soy esa "clase de boticario". Yo en realidad únicamente vendo medicinas.

—No tienes que ser tímida, Oshin-chan. Yo guardaré tu secreto de todos estos ignorantes que no se dan cuenta que nuestra hermosa Yorozuya está siendo atacada por un peligroso y poderoso Mononoke. Que si se descuidan podría devorarnos a todos y mandarnos a un mundo distorsionado del cual podríamos nunca escapar.

—No, como estoy tratando de decir…Yo no soy una exterminadora de Mononoke…Yo solo quiero que aceptes mi petición de trabajo.

—¡¿Cómo que nuestra casa está poseída por un Mononoke?! ¡Esperen, en primer lugar, ¿qué diablos se supone que es un Mononoke?!

—Shinpachi-kun, ¿qué clase de samurái eres si no sabes algo tan simple como eso? ¿Qué se supone que te he inculcado todos estos años, ah? No me hagas pasar vergüenzas frente a nuestra cliente.

—En realidad el único que nos está haciendo pasar pena ajena eres tú. Deberías simplemente callarte y dejarla hablar. Es más, deberías dejar de leer esas extrañas revistas porque ya te están afectando.

—Mmm… Esto sabe delicioso —¿era demasiado tarde para salvar esos pastelillos que había guardado en el cajón superior de su mueble?

—De verdad, una enorme disculpa, son unos completos imbéciles —pidió perdón el de gafas tras haber aplacado a ese par con un buen merecido golpe de su bokken—. Escucharemos tu petición con mucho gusto.

Tal vez se había arrepentido totalmente de haber ido a buscar a la Yorozuya, pero ya había entrado a su humilde establecimiento. Por lo que ya no había marcha atrás; ahora solamente le quedaba plantear el problema en cuestión.

—¿Y bien, de qué quieres que nos hagamos cargo? —al fin Gintoki Sakata se encontraba vestido apropiadamente y parecía que la cordura le había vuelto…momentáneamente.

—Quiero que recuperen un objeto para mí —les decía al tiempo que sacaba una foto de su bolsillo—. Se trata de una espada familiar que ha sido heredada por generaciones. Muchos la han conocido con el nombre de Burakkusouru.

—No se ven muchas de este tipo en esta época —ante los ojos de gente no conocedora, esa espada no era más que un trozo de metal forjado cuya filosa hoja era de un intrigante tono negro—. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la viste?

—En las manos de su estúpido dueño —recriminó, con cabreo—. Se supone que la lleva siempre consigo y nunca la pierde de vista, pero esa noche estaba pasado de copas, yendo de bar en bar… Al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que ya no la tenía consigo —¿por qué estaba rodeada de gente tan estúpida? —. Me ha pedido personalmente que la busque por todo Edo, pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas para hacerlo. Así que por eso he dedicado recurrir a ustedes.

—Esa clase de samuráis no deberían siquiera respirar… Un samurái que se respeta nunca perdería su espada. Es como si abandonara su alma, como si llegara alguien y le arrancara cada uno de sus brazos. La espada es tan vital para un samurái como lo es la mantequilla en el pan tostado cada mañana durante el desayuno —proclamó a todo pulmón, con su persona de pie, como si lanzara un juramente al cielo—. ¡Escorias como ésas deberían hacerse el seppuku!

—¿Lo dice el samurái que ha perdido su espada más de diez veces después de una noche de farra o se escapa al cabaret? Deberías tomar tu propia palabra y terminar con tu vida en este momento, Gin-san.

—Tómense el tiempo para buscarla y entregármela —las negociaciones habían sido hechas, por lo que lo mejor era ponerse de pie y retirarse en la brevedad posible—. Para cuando completen mi encargo, lleven la espada consigo a Yoshiwara y allá personalmente les daré el resto de la recompensa.

—Shinpachi, ¿has escuchado lo mismo que yo? —cuestionaba al otro, intercambiando miradas—. Nos está diciendo que nos "dará el resto de la recompensa" en Yoshiwara. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué trabaja allí o que le es fácil acceder a ese sitio para la entrega?

—¡Error, error! —si no entendía con palabras a golpes lo haría—. ¿Crees que una mujer como ella estaría en Yoshiwara vendiéndole medicina a esos pobres diablos que tienen su p*** para adornarlo en navidad mientras el resto de año les crecen telarañas?

—En realidad eso es lo que creo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó con ferviente motivación—. ¡Mira esos muslos perfectamente delineados por el esfuerzo diario de su noble trabajo! ¡Contempla su cintura marcada y esa piel tan tersa que sería la envidia de cualquier quinceañera lujuriosa! ¡Y no olvides ese par de melo….!

—¡¿Por qué me has golpeado a mí también, Kagura-chan?! —gemía de dolor Shinpachi antes de desmayarse. Parecía que alguien se había cansado del parloteo y los había mandado a ser unos con el piso, muy literalmente.

—Sadaharu y yo queremos dormir. Así que quédense callados o los mandaremos a dormir afuera —sus celestes pupilas pasaron de esos dos idiotas a Oshin—. Son unos imbéciles y nunca piensan con la cabeza correcta. Únicamente ignóralos o golpéalos.

—Veo que los tienes bien domesticados —le felicitaba—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar, Kagura-chan? —invitó cortésmente.

—¿En serio? —a ella no se le podía decir comida dos veces—. ¿Podemos cenar ramen o quizás…carne? —de imaginárselo ya estaba babeando todo el piso.

—Claro, cenemos lo que tú gustes.

Era la primera vez que entraba a ese restaurante, principalmente porque no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar por la especialidad de la casa. Así que estaba más que ansiosa por probar el menú y presumirles a esos dos amigos suyos la suerte que había tenido.

—¿Qué será lo que pida? —ambas habían encontrado una mesa disponible y mientras Oshin se cruzaba de brazos, su invitada miraba con emoción el menú; era como una niña pequeña que no sabía contener su emoción.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras —mencionó para la oji azul—. Hasta el menú completo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —lloraba de la felicidad. Incluso se había abalanzado sobre la pelinegra para abrazarla con su sobre-humana fuerza—. Kami-sama realmente existe y me ha mandado a un ángel —se apartó de ella para ponerse a pedir todos los platillos a una asustada mesera.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Kagura-chan?

—Lo que sea —agregó, sonriente.

—¿Disfrutas de tu estadía aquí en la Tierra? —preguntó rápidamente—. He escuchado que perteneces a uno de las razas más fuertes del universo y que el sol no es muy sano para todos ustedes.

—La Tierra es un lugar increíble —aseguró apasionada—. He conocido a personas maravillosas como Gin-chan o Shinpachi-kun. Incluso tengo una mascota increíble —si porque ese perro gigante las había escoltado hasta el restaurante; allá estaba afuera, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro—. Aun cuando papi no está aquí, no me siento sola.

—Quizás debería hacer lo mismo que tú y mudarme a alguno de estos distritos. Si tengo un poco de suerte podría encontrar a un par de idiotas amigos como los que tienes tú.

—¿Umm? ¿No vives aquí?

—Técnicamente no —indicó—. Vine temporalmente. Y aunque pensaba irme, parece que me han encontrado las personas que menos deseaba volver a ver.

—¿Eso significa que eres una novia fugitiva que ha viajado por el universo intentando dejar atrás a su estúpido y bueno para nada prometido? El cual fue elegido por tu padre desde que eras una niña y ahora que estás en edad de merecer quiere formalizar la relación.

—…Es aterradora la imaginación de los niños en estos días…  _Este par de hermano no son opuestos, son lo que le sigue a eso…_ —inhaló y recuperó nuevamente su calma. Tal vez tratar con Kamui por todo ese tiempo estaba afectándole con el trato a seres que no tenían ideas de genocidio en la cabeza—. Mientras cenamos, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas más sobre Yorozuya y tú?

Estaba seguro de que habían pasado un par de horas desde que Oshin se marchó, pero no las había sentido en lo más mínimo. Debido a su propio cansancio se había quedado totalmente dormido, ignorando su alrededor, y hasta a su propio capitán. No obstante, ¿cuál fue su sorpresa cuando despertó?

—¿Al fin has vuelto en ti? —preguntó por mera cortesía en cuanto contempló ese usual semblante de tonto que el pelirrojo poseía.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —lo único que conmemoraba era el inicio de aquella batalla y lo mucho que disfrutó destazando a esas bestias salvajes que estaban equiparándole en fuerza.

—Era de esperarse que no recordarías nada —rascó su nuca y dio un largo suspiro. La verdad es que no tenía ánimos para estar haciéndole resúmenes didácticos.

—Si estoy de esta manera, significa que ha sido idea suya —allí estaba esa sonrisa en sus labios mientras movía sus manos; sus muñecas y tobillos se encontraban fieramente sujetos por gruesos grilletes que le restaban movilidad.

—Consideró que esos grilletes se verían bien en ti. Hasta les ha combinado con el color de tus ojos, capitán —sí, en cierto modo estaba disfrutando del mal momento del Yato.

—Y bien, Abuto, ¿sabes quiénes han sido los que nos condujeron hasta la Tierra y nos tendieron la emboscada? Mira que no la han hecho en grande —por algún motivo estaba impaciente por querer conocer el nombre de sus actuales enemigos.

—No pongas esa cara, idiota —masculló cabreado—. Que ha sido tu culpa el que termináramos de esta manera.

—Ellos empezaron a atacarnos —dijo a su favor—. No podíamos dejar que se fueran así como así —¿por qué lucía tan entusiasmado en vez de ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus irracionales decisiones?

—Debiste de haberte dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando empezaron a encaminarnos hasta este planeta —si tan solo escuchara la mitad de sus consejos, el Clan de los Yato no tendría tan oscuro futuro.

—No puedes negar que ha sido divertido.

—¿Divertido? —ironizó—. Después de lo ocurrido con Harusame y esta treta, nuestra fuerza ha sido mermada a la mitad o poco menos. Y ahora intentan extinguirnos como si fuéramos simples ratas de laboratorio.

—Lo cual únicamente significa que son oponentes interesantes —sonrió ampliamente, con esa mirada sádica ansiosa por probar nueva sangre, por experimentar esa emoción que solamente los retadores fuertes son capaces de hacerle sentir.


	3. Unchain

—Abuto me dijo que ya estabas en tus cinco sentidos —ahora sí, el hombre que estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama era ese ex capitán suyo.

—Tienes una casa bastante acogedora. ¿La has decorado tú misma? —ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada a verle con esa engañosa sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿No sientes que te asfixias en un sitio tan pequeño? —preguntó con una franqueza espeluznante.

—No en realidad —respondió tranquilamente. No es que no pudiera caer ante sus provocaciones, es que simplemente en este caso no había nada que discutir—. Estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de lugares, Kamui. Pero es comprensible que alguien como tú no lo entienda.

—Ciertamente tienes razón en ello —le vio, clavando esos celestes ojos en los suyos—. Pero veo que aún con todo, sigues con esa misma mentalidad.

—Bueno, ese es el modo en que decidí vivir —expresó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Aunque me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en ese momento hubieras sido tú a la que le arrancaran la vida y no a ese tonto médico? La vida está llena de giros extraños, ¿no lo crees? —quien no lo conociera diría que ese hombre no hacía más que emanar un aura amistosa y reconfortante.

—No lo sé, no soy adivina… Tal vez estarías en algún planeta, cargándote a todo el que se te atravesara en tu camino…o muerto por esa extraña enfermedad que se ha adueñado de tu cuerpo —él solamente rio por la bajo y le ofertó un gesto pensativo.

—Como siempre, sigues con ese humor negro, Oshin.

—No veo que hayas cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos —refutó—. ¿Pero así está bien, no te parece?

—Abuto no lo mencionó, pero parece que sientes cierto interés en nuestros adversarios —soltó divertido.

—Ey, espero que no estén olvidándose de mis honorarios —era mejor tener las cuentas claras—. Y no es que esté interesada. Más bien he sido arrastrada a todo esto —ella sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero no le importaba engañarle.

—Las mentiras siempre se te han dado bien, pero en esta ocasión no fue tan buena tu actuación —la pelinegra torció los labios con frustración—. Al igual que Abuto, tienes un mal hábito. Y a ambos podría costarles la vida.

—Agradezco tu preocupación por la seguridad de tu subordinado y la mía, pero estaremos bien —ironizó—. Deberías pensar en cómo enfrentarás a un adversario que sabe cómo doblegar el poder de los Yato; y simultáneamente hacerlo con el escaso poder que te queda —dirigió sus pasos hacia él, quedando a medio metro de distancia de donde se postraba—. Podrás ser todo lo fuerte que quieras, pero todavía no posees los colmillos tan afilados para desgarrarlo todo.

—Oh, no necesitas preocuparte por mí —señaló, viéndole con suma diversión—. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir vivo de todo esto.

—No pondría todo mi dinero en esa apuesta tan arriesgada —sentenció con vileza—.  _¿Cómo puede ser tan pretensioso después de lo que pasó aquí o tras lo que ocurrió con su padre? ¿Es por qué es un idiota y no sabe si quiera diferenciar cuándo está en peligro o cuándo todo está en su contra? ¿O se comporta así porque es un maldito adicto a los campos de batalla?_

—Ummm, por cierto… ¿Crees que podrías quitarme estos grilletes? —pidió tal cual niño pequeño.

—¿Y que intentes asesinarnos a todos? Por supuesto que no —no iba a correr el riesgo otra vez—. Mejor acostúmbrate a ellos. Porque no te los voy a quitar hasta que estemos seguros de que no quieras cortarnos la cabeza.

—Tsh…Será muy incómodo comer de este modo —era Kamui, y lo segundo que satisfacía a su alma y a su cuerpo, era la comida.

—Ah, es cierto, no has comido nada en varios días.

Abuto quien se había encargado de ir a ver cómo continuaba el resto de su escuadrón, había aprovechado para comer y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Sin embargo, tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, por lo que debía de volver con su capitán y rogar porque no intentara algo alocado para escapar.

Así que sin demora descendió hacia el sótano, quedándose completamente patidifuso en cuanto sus ojos observaron lo que muchos considerarían como un evento imposible que desataría el siguiente cataclismo.

—Mmm… ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? —sonrió enormemente divertido, como si disfrutara de la escena en sí; aunque claramente lo hacía—. ¿De qué me he perdido, eh? Dejo la habitación por media hora y esto es lo que me encuentro —recitó, como si estuviera haciendo un monólogo—. Si lo piensan un poco, es bastante gracioso… Pero ahora hasta están comiendo tranquilamente los dos, como viejos y entrañables conocidos.

—Cállate de una buena vez, Abuto —le gruñó la oji carmín. Y si eso no era suficiente le aventó un balde de madera que hasta hace unos segundos estaba lleno de arroz.

—La testaruda y temperamental Oshin, dándole de comer a nuestro estúpido y sádico capitán… Pero qué título más conmovedor —gracias a su destreza había logrado evadir tanto el primer objeto contundente que le lanzaron como los dos que le siguieron.

—Este idiota quería que le quitara los grilletes y no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Así que por eso has optado en darle de comer tú misma? —alguien estaba disfrutando del cuadro—. Es enternecedor todo lo que estás haciendo, Oshin.

—Él es una aspiradora. Lo único que tengo que hacer es inclinar el trasto y él se hace cargo del resto.

—Como una mascota —expresó el castaño.

—Nunca tendría un animal tan peligroso como mascota —por un lado se quejaba y por otro se encontraba empujándole esos camarones capeados a Kamui sin compasión. Sorprendentemente no se ahogaba y continuaba engullendo.

—Y parece que tiene un apetito mucho peor que el de costumbre —sobre el piso veía el mundo de platos apilados. Ese hombre no tenía fondo.

—No eres nadie para hablar cuando eres igual.

—¡Ey, no me compares con este troglodita! Yo al menos tengo modales en la mesa.

—Lo digo y lo repito, la comida de los terrícolas es la mejor de todas—hizo saber a su carcelera—. Gracias por la comida —estaba más que satisfecho—. ¿Lo has preparado todo tú, Oshin?

—De seguro lo hizo con todo su cora…—Abuto calló de golpe. ¿Y podría ser de otro modo? La pelinegra al fin había podido dar en el blanco; es decir, justo en su cara.

—Fueron ustedes los que me confinaron a estar en la cocina —obviamente no le había hecho ni puñetera gracia—. Estando allí por tanto tiempo sin haber aprendido a cocinar, sería como un crimen.

—Estaré esperando ansioso la cena.

—¡¿Ah…?!¡¿Pero qué…dices?! Son las seis de la tarde —el apetito voraz de ese hombre siempre le daba mucho miedo.

—Abuto, ya que has vuelto en sí, quiero que te encargues de buscar por los alrededores —le solicitó al golpeado hombre—. Si nos condujeron hasta la Tierra significa que la persona que está detrás de nuestra caza se encuentra justamente aquí; o en todo caso, pronto arribarán a este planeta para asegurarse que nos han exterminado. Y muy probablemente, lo que están haciendo no sea lo único que quieren lograr.

—De vez en cuando hablas como un verdadero capitán —como el segundo al mando no le quedaba más remedio que poner manos a la obra—. Ya lo intentaron una vez, no dejaremos que hagan lo que quieran con nosotros.

—Procura ser discreto. No creo que sea buena idea montar un espectáculo —recomendaba ella.

—Has estado viviendo aquí, ¿no? Sabes moverte mejor que nosotros en este país —le miraba desde el rabillo del ojo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Ella supo de inmediato sus intenciones.

—Lo único que quiero saber es si tienen suficiente dinero en manos. Nada de esto les saldrá económico.

Hasta hace unas horas atrás el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado. ¿Por qué ahora que se encontraba fuera de la comodidad de su casa había empezado semejante diluvio? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué todos lucían anonadados de ver a dos personas compartiendo un paraguas cuando todo alrededor no eran más que lugares de encuentro con cortesanas? La moralidad en ese distrito estaba muy maleada.

—A esto no era a lo que me refería con "ser discreto", Abuto —dictaminó, con la mirada puesta al frente.

—Dejé que el resto examinara por los alrededores. Les dije que fueran cuidadosos.

—El que se muevan entre los oscuros callejones no los vuelve más que peligrosos sospechosos. Es la gente la que va a temer de ustedes —debía suponer que esos hombres no sabían muy bien la definición de infiltrarse y observar en silencio—. Bueno, quiero creer que nadie aquí recuerda tu cara.

—Este lugar ha cambiado mucho desde que el Rey de la Noche cayó —Yoshiwara ya no era más una caja de juguetes privada del sol y su libertad. Incluso ahora, en plena lluvia, la luna brillaba digna y majestuosa sobre ellos—. Ahora que el Harusame se ha disuelto, ya no existe nadie de momento que ostente tan presuntuoso título.

—Pero eso no significa que no nacerá otro Harusame en los subsiguientes años, deseando apoderarse de la fuerza vital de este planeta —señaló.

—Ciertamente tienes la boca llena de razón.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde se supone que empecemos? —se habían detenido en medio de la transitada calle, intentando planear su siguiente movimiento. No obstante, era como si estuvieran condenados a ser reconocidos—. ¿Seita, por qué estás viéndome con ese rostro lleno de pavor?

El crío se había acercado porque reconoció a Oshin y quería saludarle. Mas no estaba esperando a que estuviera acompañada de semejante individuo. Sí, él lo reconoció de inmediato; ese trauma no lo abandonaría tan fácilmente.

—¡Shin-san, aléjate de ese monstruo, es peligroso! —gritó a todo pulmón el castaño, asustando a todos los que pasaban por allí—. ¡Él…Él…!

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste? Mira cómo lo dejaste. Está todo dañado —le decía por lo bajo al hombre.

—Esto…No estoy aquí buscando problemas ni nada por el estilo. Así que deja de armar un escándalo por nada, niño.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás buscando? ¿La tienes de rehén? —podrá ser pequeño e indefenso, pero no iba a abandonar a una amiga en peligro.

—Seita, eso es algo muy simple de explicar —aclaró ella, mirando al niño—. Como mi prometido ha venido a verme. Y ahora que está aquí, aprovechamos el tiempo para pasear tranquilamente —el niño no era el único que estaba a cuadros. Ese veterano estaba igual; ambos la miraban en completo anonadamiento—. Sé que él tuvo un comportamiento imperdonable hace tiempo, pero todos cometemos errores, ¿no lo crees? Y me gustaría que pensaras en él como un hombre que no pondrá sus manos sobre Yoshiwara o cualquier distrito de Edo.

—¡¿…?! —el castaño pasaba su pasmada mirada sobre ella y el Yato. Esa clase de "noticias" iban a causarle un daño muy grave a su corazón—. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Él es demasiado viejo para ti, además es un asesino! ¡Podría ser tu padre! —sujetó su cabeza, como si esta tuviera vida propia y quisiera abandonar su cuerpo.

—A veces cosas como estas pasan —aseveró, asintiendo un par de veces—. Cuando crezcas te darás cuenta que la edad no importa cuando encuentras a la persona correcta —habría de sujetarle del brazo a Abuto para hacer todo el montaje más creíble—. Así que no tengas miedo.

—Bueno, si Shin-san es feliz…entonces creo que está bien —ya estaba un poco mejor tras el shock. Y ahora se limitaba a sonreírles con cierta tranquilidad.

—¿Estás segura de haber dicho una mentira como esa? —interrogaba el castaño después de que Seita se marchó y les dejó solos—. No es precisamente el mejor modo de no hacer ruido. Es más, vuelve todo mucho más escandaloso.

—Si me lo preguntas es mejor así —le restó importancia al asunto—. Además, no es mi culpa que él te reconozca.

—A este paso deberían premiarte por tus buenas actuaciones —inquirió, mirándole—. Primero lo sucedido con ese tonto y ahora esto.

—Más vale que camines más rápido o te dejaré atrás —la muy bribona había acelerado el paso para no tener que seguir aguantando las bromitas del castaño—.  _Entre más rápido terminemos con este asunto, me será más sencillo recuperar mi antigua vida._

Había llegado a ese reino no solo con un objetivo que cumplir, sino con la firme promesa de que hallaría a un adversario digno de sus habilidades y fuerza. Sin embargo, con lo único que se topó fue con esa bestia iracunda que lo único que tenía que ofrecerle era su suculenta carne que ahora se encontraba siendo cocinada a fuego directo.

Tal vez se había entusiasmado de más. Tal vez debió de saber que no tenía por qué hacerse ilusiones. Después de todo, él era el más grande cazador de alienígenas en toda la galaxia.

—Al menos esta carne sabe bien —otro día, otra pieza de carne. Al menos debería sentirse feliz por tener con qué pagar las cuentas.

—Lamento mucho que esta cacería haya sido de lo más aburrida, Umibouzu-sama —dirigió sus palabras el hombre que yacía a su lado, ese mismo que poseía el rostro de un astuto zorro—. Nuestra especie se distingue por poseer un gran conocimiento sobre todo el universo, no por ser criaturas poderosas, como ustedes, los Yato.

—Es como si de un momento a otro las aguas se hubieran calmado.

—Quizás se deba más que nada a que el universo continúa en un estado de caos tras lo ocurrido en su planeta natal, Umibouzu-sama —aseguró—. Pero la oscuridad nunca demora lo suficiente en aparecerse en el horizonte.

—He escuchado rumores sobre los de tu especie —habló el hombre tras haber terminado de comer al fin—. Que pueden ver el futuro.

—Señor, no creerá en esa clase de mentiras clandestinas, ¿verdad? —sonrió brevemente.

—Simplemente puedes negarlo y ya.

—Por tratarse de usted, haré una excepción —comentaba serenamente—. Nuestro amplio conocimiento sobre el universo, sobre las estrellas y sobre todo lo que nos rodea, nos permite establecer premisas. Posibles escenarios que pueden presentársele a alguien o a un planeta entero.

—Por eso mismo han sido temidos por muchos Amanto. Aunque eso mismo los ha llevado a ser protegidos por otras especies.

—No somos más que simples herramientas para el resto que no son como nosotros —el Yato no podía más que sentirse identificado—. La gente estúpidamente cree que podemos cambiar sus futuros solamente porque somos capaces de leerlo. Y por razones tan triviales como esas, mucho de los míos han sido asesinados o tomados como rehenes.

—Ustedes fueron los mismos que establecieron la extinción de mi raza.

—Bueno, no se necesita ser un vidente para adivinar algo como eso —sonrió bribón—. Los Yato son criaturas realmente desafortunadas. Hasta podría decir que su existencia en sí es miserable… La sangre que corre por sus venas les ciega el corazón, los transforma en bestias salvajes que únicamente conocen el placer a través de las peleas y la muerte. Son tan débiles que no saben vivir con los suyos y tan necios para comprender que los lazos creados con otros pueden ser traducidos en una fuerza aún mayor a la que poseen.

—Tienes ese maldito hocico lleno de razón —esa sonrisa fugaz se postró en el rostro de Umibouzu, como un recordatorio de que tenía una hija que pensaba tan diferente al resto de los de su especie, esa pequeña niña que quería usar su fuerza para proteger a la gente y no para lastimarla.

—Umibouzu-san, ¿cree que podría aceptar otro trabajo más antes de volver a casa?

—¿De qué se trata en esta ocasión?

—Necesitamos que nos ayude a recuperar un viejo navío nuestro.

—¿Cómo dices? —era la primera vez que le pedían algo como eso. Era un cazador no el que aparca los vehículos interestelares.

—Es un barco comerciante de nuestro planeta que salió de aquí hace un par de semanas. Pero no han vuelto y tampoco hemos recibido respuesta alguna —informó—. Creemos que pudo haber sido secuestrada o tomada por algún pirata espacial.

—¿Por qué no simplemente consultas tu bola de cristal y adivinas en dónde está?

—Nuestras artes de adivinación solamente funcionan en seres vivos, Umibouzu-sama —señalaba—. ¿Entonces acepta nuestro encargo?

—Creo que mi querida Kagura-chan tendrá que esperar un poco más antes de volver a ver a su papi —la aventura sencillamente no dejaba de correr por sus venas.

El espacio exterior no era más que una planicie infinita de constelaciones, estrellas en ciclos infinitos de muerte y renacimiento, de planetas que rápidamente habían sido visitados por los seres humanos, y de misterios entrañables que ni siquiera los mismísimos Amanto habían logrado revelar aún. Sí, ese mundo que se vislumbraba más allá de esos gruesos cristales, pese a lo conocido que era, continuaba siendo salvaje y sumamente peligroso.

Pero para hombres que se habían dedicado enteramente a navegar en tan traicionaros confines, no era más que un escenario repetitivo que no significaba demasiado para ellos. A ese punto lo que realmente les interesaba era llevar exitosamente el valioso cargamento que habían adquirido hace unos días atrás.

—Capitán, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino final —hablaba el subordinado que se dirigió al alto y robusto hombre de piel verduzca y cabellera negra.

—¿La mercancía se encuentra en correcto estado? Si algo llega a pasarle a esas preciadas piezas, nuestras cabezas rodarán. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Todo está en perfecto orden, mi capitán —aseguro, ofertándole sus respetos.

—Perfecto. Ahora me retiraré, que ha llegado la hora para tomar mi siesta reparadora —su hora de reposo debía ser suspendida a menos que quisiera dejar que su nave se hundiera por completo por los ataques que estaba recibiendo—. ¡¿Pero quién nos está atacando?! ¡¿No elegiste la ruta más segura de todos?! —vociferó para el pobre hombre que no sabía cómo responder.

—Mi señor, no sabíamos que el enemigo estaba allí en primer lugar —decía uno de los que estaban al mando de dirigir el armatoste—. Sus naves contaban con camuflaje táctico. Por eso nuestros radares fueron incapaces de localizarles.

—Además, pareciera como si hubieran estado esperándonos, capitán —él no mentía. Lo que mostraba el enorme monitor que tenían frente suyo, confirmaba su hipótesis.

No existían más enemigos que los que tenían delante de sus ojos. Y probablemente eso era más que suficiente. ¿Quién no se intimidaría ante un gigantesco galeón espacial donde solo uno de sus cañones era del tamaño de la nave que ellos llevaban a través del universo?

—…Una embarcación…color carmesí…Y esa bandera negra con tres estrellas doradas… Tiene que ser una broma…—murmuraba el capitán, con todo el color yéndosele del rostro.

—Señor, ¿por qué tiene esa cara? ¿Por qué no nos da ninguna orden?

—¡Están locos, nos destrozarán aquí mismo y no seremos más que basura cósmica! —¿ese era el hombre al que habían estado siguiendo todos estos años?

—Tranquilícese capitán —ordenaba—. Encontrará una manera de derrotarlos.

—¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡¿Es que no los reconoces?! Ellos son mercenarios y saqueadores de planetas desde hace más de diez años… Se creía que habían sido exterminados por el Harusame hace cinco años atrás, pero nunca se confirmó nada. Así que ahora no son más que un espectro del que muchos hablan y que nadie ha vuelto a ver desde hace tiempo… ¡Estoy hablando del Hokusei, de la tripulación que se ha encargado de reunir a las razas más poderosas que hay en este universo para divertirse a lo largo de toda la galaxia!

—Parece que todavía existen personas que nos conocen, Tentei-san —esa voz desconocida logró sobresaltar a todos los que permanecían absortos admirando la nave bermellón—. Lo único que deseamos es su mercancía. Por lo que, si no oponen resistencia, no los borraremos de este mundo —su voz lo clasificaba de inmediato como un hombre. Pero más allá de eso no existía nada más que le permitiera reconocerlo a futuro.

La máscara de oni rojo les saludaba y les mantenía oculto totalmente el rostro de ese hombre, combinando extrañamente bien con el sombrero cónico de paja que llevaba puesto. Y lo siguiente que les impedía guardarse una imagen clara del asaltante era su negra capa y unas botas del mismo tono.

—¡¿En qué momento entraste aquí y por dónde lo has hecho?!

—No deberían bajar la guardia frente a su enemigo —les hizo saber—. ¿Y que por dónde entré? Está claro que por arriba —ahora que todos alzaron su mirada hacia la coraza de su nave, se dieron cuenta de que había un bonito hoyo.

—Es acero reforzado… ¡No pudiste romperlo tan fácilmente!

—Entreguen la mercancía —repitió. No iba a irse por las ramas.

—¡Nos rehusamos! —el valor había retornado al capitán en el momento más crucial de todos. Y el resto de sus subordinados no iban a desechar su decisión.

—No pueden decir que no intenté negociar con todos ustedes.

Las armas fueron disparadas. El ambiente se llenó de pólvora y casquillos mientras el resto de los tripulantes llegaba hasta la sala de máquinas, dispuestos a extinguir la vida del intruso. ¿Pero sería tan fácil hacerlo? Su pregunta tuvo lugar en el momento en que se percataron que el hombre que les comandaba había caído estrepitosamente contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que el intruso contra el que habían disparado incansablemente yacía allí, de pie, con la cabeza de su capitán en la palma de su mano.

—Demasiado fácil —nadie estaba disparando más, todos estaban completamente anonadados, siendo rápidamente consumidos por el miedo—. Si tienen un capitán tan débil, no se puede esperar que los que están abajo den siquiera pelea —dejó caer su pasajero trofeo y dirigió su atención hacia quienes únicamente deseaban escapar—. Al menos intenten luchar por sus vidas.

No podían contemplar los gestos que su rostro tenía en esos momentos, sin embargo, sabían perfectamente que la mirada que les estaba dedicando solamente demostraba lo sediento que se encontraba de teñir todo el lugar con su sangre.

Y ese mundano capricho se hizo rápidamente realidad.

—¿Realmente es necesario que conviertas en un baño de sangre todas tus batallas, Raiko?

—Ellos no quisieron negociar, Moka —no tenía necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, ya que conocía perfectamente a quien había llegado para sermonearle.

—El almirante te reprenderá por lo que has hecho —su vestuario no difería en lo más mínimo al del joven, a excepción de que su máscara era de un azul marino.

—Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero no le eres lo suficientemente importante como para que haga caso a tus palabras —no tenía caso continuar estático, por lo que empezó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por la muchacha.

—Al menos no es mi especie la que está en peligro de extinción —replicaba.

—Poco menos podría importarme —para las puertas que requerían clave para abrirlas siempre estaba la fuerza bruta para hacerse cargo de ellas.

—Podrías usar la cabeza de vez en cuando para salir de apuros.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y asegura la mercancía —ordenó pasivamente.

—¡No eres mi superior!

—Cállate y usa tu boca para hacer que cooperen. ¿O prefieres mis métodos? —ella no tuvo mayor elección y acató su petición.

—Lo hago por nuestro almirante, no por ti —habían llegado hasta donde escondían la mercancía. Sin embargo, no se trataba de una pila de cajas con contenido dudoso, sino más bien de un montón de Amanto que habían sido confinados a rejas que apenas les daban espacio para moverse—. Pueden sentirse tranquilos, ya no serán vendidos como esclavos a ningún planeta.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes…?!

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con todos nosotros? —era inevitable que la ola de murmullos no se levantara. Especialmente con lo sospechoso que lucían.

—Lo que oyeron. Así de simple —habló Raiko—. Lo único que necesitamos es que cumplan con una simple tarea y podrán estar de vuelta en su amado planeta.

—Ustedes no son diferentes a los hombres que nos atraparon —renegaba uno más.

—Con su habilidad, deberían saber mejor que nadie lo que ocurrirá si no hacen caso a nuestras palabras —él ya estaba a nada de esas jaulas, sujetando uno de los barrotes para destrozarlo por completo con un sencillo agarre—. Lamento decir esto, pero mi almirante requiere de sus servicios y me ha dejado claro que recurra a cualquier método con tal de que se cumplan sus órdenes… ¿Quieren que lo hagamos del modo difícil?


	4. To be Free

Otro día más que había sido de lo más infructuoso. Otro día en lo que lo único que habían logrado encontrar había sido a un grupo de alborotadores que no hacían más que dedicarse a pequeños crimines dentro de toda Yoshiwara.

Así que, bajo un sol inclemente, donde ya no sabían por dónde más buscar pistas, decidieron permanecer tranquilamente dentro del establecimiento de la boticaria; encargándose de colgar el letrero de "cerrado" para que nadie entrara a molestar.

—Supongo que no nos quedara más que ir a otros distritos —dijo con resignación la pelinegra—. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron aquí y seguimos sin pistas de nada.

—¿Realmente crees que vamos a encontrar algo?

—Sinceramente no lo sé —suspiró, tomando asiento tras el mostrador—. Ya a casi todos se les han reducido esas manchas… Extrañamente empiezan a mejorar y no sé por qué. Y eso también es preocupante.

—Lo único que me alegro es que no hayan intentado matarse de nuevo —agregó con cierta alegría.

—Dime quién no ha sentido deseos de mandarlo al otro mundo —señaló con cierta comicidad.

—Y pensar que todo surgió a partir de que visitamos ese lugar…—suspiró larga y hondamente.

El planeta que les saludaba podría resultar la envidia de muchos otros. Existía flora y vegetación abundante como para pensar que de repente habían llegado a una selva tropical de algún país exótico. Asimismo, existía una ciudad metropolitana en medio de toda esa naturaleza, donde se podían divisar tanto oasis perdidos como lejanas dunas desérticas. Era sin duda, un mundo de contrastes donde la manera de gobierno recaía en una monarquía absoluta.

Pero a aquellos viajeros del espacio, lo único que les importaba era terminar el trato que les llevó hasta ese recóndito sitio. Tenían una mercancía que entregar y una buena pasta que cobrar. Fue así, que el encuentro tuvo lugar cerca del majestuoso palacio, con los capitanes de ambos bandos llevando a cabo la transacción.

—Se me hace muy extraño que ustedes se encarguen de manejar un asunto tan trivial como es el tráfico de esclavos, Kamui-dono —comentaba el uniformado con esa mirada tan propia de los lagartos. Inclusive su piel escamosa resultaba llamativa junto con una lengua que no dejaba de entrar y salir de su hocico.

—Ha sido un favor directo del Almirante, Hideo-dono —habló Abuto para quien indudablemente resultaba ser un alto cargo del lugar.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que venir hasta aquí, sabiendo lo delicados que son con el calor —el hogar de seres de sangre fría como ellos era un ecosistema donde el sol brillaba tan intensamente que llegaba a sofocar.

—No somos tan frágiles como usted cree —agregó Kamui. Ambos Yato podían resistir sin demasiado problema el clima gracias a sus parasoles.

—Y ya que han viajado de tan lejos, ¿no les apetecería quedarse un poco más y disfrutar del banquete que tendremos esta noche? Nuestra comida es conocida por todo el universo.

—Mmm…Creo que no suena tan mala idea después de todo, ¿no Abuto?

—¡Ah! ¿No me digas que realmente te lo estás pensando?

—Tú mismo dijiste que necesitábamos provisiones o algo así —únicamente cuando le convenía recordaba los consejos de su Vice-capitán.

—Si serás…—sin importar lo que dijera, ese hombre no lo escucharía. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

—Ey, no ofrezcas resistencia y vengan con nosotros —por lo visto había unos soldados que parecían haber encontrado un par de mercancías fuera de sus celdas.

—Que nosotras no formamos parte de la venta —replicaba la muchacha, intentando zafarse del agarre.

—Siento decirlo, pero esas piezas no están en venta —intervino Abuto para ese par que ya habían sido llevadas hasta la presencia de Hideo—. Son parte de nuestros subordinados. Para ser exactos, son simples cocineras.

—La mayoría de los esclavos que conseguimos siempre tenemos que instruirles en alguna actividad —comentaba, viendo con cierto interés a las dos mujeres—. Podría darte un bono especial por estas dos…Aunque…creo que optaría por la castaña de aquí. La otra tiene una mirada que no me gusta.

—Ella siempre tiene esa mala mirada y seguramente le dé más problemas que otra cosa —Oshin no hizo caso a sus comentarios, solamente se limitó a observar con cierto repudio al enorme lagarto.

—Nadie puede negar que el Harusame no es una organización bondadosa —el lagarto hizo una sutil seña para que se llevaran a la desafortunada elegida y liberaran a quien en definitiva no le convencía para tenerla bajo su servicio.

—¿Por qué razón has hecho eso? —preguntaba la pelinegra al castaño. Ambos echaban un vistaso hacia el frente, apreciando que su capitán ya les había dejado atrás.

—Idiota, ¿quieres que tengamos problemas con los del Harusame?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Tengo el ligero presentimiento que, si te dejábamos aquí, crearías problemas. Y eso hará que la relación del Clan Tokague, uno de los más fieles socios del Harusame, empezara a irse a pique.

—Creo que me estás sobrevalorando, Abuto —mencionó con tranquilidad.

—La mirada que tienes no es la de una persona que les tiene miedo a unos simples comerciantes de esclavos, sino la de alguien que siente la necesidad de mandarlos al infierno con sus propias manos.

Pronto las personas que le rodeaban desaparecieron y la supervisión que tenía estaba diezmada totalmente. No es como si a esos Yato les importada que uno de sus tantos sirvientes desapareciera repentinamente; todo era tan fácil como sustituirlo y punto.

— _Con este sol, este sitio parece ser el peor en el que estos hombres pudieron llegar a caer…_ —no era curiosidad lo que la estaba orillando a movilizarse por los alrededores del castillo, sino más bien inquietud misma—.  _Si me descubren entonces sí estaré en verdaderos problemas. Así que bien podría…_

El plan era simple y consistía básicamente en coger una capa, echársela encima y hacerse pasar por un miembro más del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame. Solamente de ese modo no causaría sospecha alguna que anduviera por las cercanías.

— _Me pregunto a dónde les habrán llevado. Este lugar es innecesariamente enorme._

—Oh, así que usted debe ser uno de los miembros del temible escuadrón del Harusame —genial, lo que le faltaba, que alguien se cruzara en su camino—. Mi señor me ha pedido que les muestre la hospitalidad de nuestro reino.

—No es necesario. Simplemente estoy desentumiendo mis piernas —entre su gorra de aviador y la gran capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, era fácil deducir que era miembro de esos Yato.

—Vamos, de seguro quiere algo de sombra y un poco de buena comida —le invitaba a seguirle con mucha insistencia.

—Está bien —lo mejor era ser acomedida o sospecharía.

Y como bien dijo el lagarto, el área a donde había sido llevada era sumamente fresca, con una vista espléndida a un oasis paradisiaco y un montón de manjares siendo colocados sobre la única mesa que allí había.

—Disfrute de la comida y la compañía —mencionó antes de marcharse.

—¿A qué se refiere con compañía? —cogió una especie de fruto y le dio una buena mordida—. ¿Ah? —la segunda parte del espectáculo había llegado. Repentinamente habían aparecido tres bellas jovencitas luciendo ropas provocativas y ocultando la mitad de su rostro con un velo.

—Estamos a sus servicios, mi señor —lo que la dejó totalmente callada no fue el recibimiento que le dieron o que le confundieran con un chico, sino que sin que les dijera algo ya se encontraban sirviéndole de comer, dándole un poco más de viento y hasta estaban intentando coquetearle.

—Realmente no necesitan hacer nada de esto. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo —las chicas se miraron entre sí, confundidas. ¿Es que era la primera vez que un hombre no buscaba sus servicios? —. No se ofendan, pero no es agradable ver a esclavas haciendo este tipo de cosas —aunque podían moverse desenvueltamente, estaban allí esos grilletes alrededor de sus pies, impidiéndoles ser libres.

—Pero si no hacemos nuestro trabajo, Hideo-sama nos cortará la cabeza —mencionaba una llena de terror.

—Así que por favor.

—Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

— _Están tan acostumbradas a esta vida que sin importar qué les diga, no me harán caso alguno… ¿Es en esto en lo que se convierten las personas después de que les ha sido robada la independencia y se les destroza hasta la más pequeña esperanza de ser libres? ¿En algo como esto pudieron convertirse…mis padres?_

No podía hacer nada más que limitarse a mirar y guardar rotundo silencio. Sabía que no debía meterse en los asuntos de aquel escuadrón porque eso reduciría su estancia dentro de la tripulación. Así que no tenía más remedio que fingir que lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí era algo de lo más cotidiano y que a nadie le interesaba lo que le pasara a esos desahuciados. Pero siempre había sido de ese modo, ¿no?

—¿Ya se ha cansado de nosotras, señor? —preguntaron al unísono las tres en cuanto le vieron con intenciones de abandonar la habitación.

—No, ustedes han hecho en realidad un excelente trabajo —aseguró sin girarse a verlas—. Es solo que quiero regresar a la nave.

—Vuelva a visitarnos pronto, señor.

—Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

Odiaba esa parte temperamental e irracional que poseía, pero no podía contenerse cuando un tema tan delicado como el que tenía entre manos, la atormentaba. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias de sus actos después, por ahora se dirigía con enorme cautela hasta el sitio que esas chicas le indicaron. Sí, se las había apañado para llegar hasta lo que en apariencia era un simple almacén, pero que escondía algo un tanto más macabro.

Allí estaban no solamente los esclavos que habían viajado en la nave del Séptimo Escuadrón, sino otros más que habían caído personalmente en las manos de esos lagartos.

— _Son mucho más de los que había imaginado_ —caminó con cautela entre las rejas, sintiendo las miradas de odio y temor de todos los prisioneros. No podía culparles por creer que era su enemigo.

—Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que están en semejantes condiciones —se había detenido frente a una celda en específico. Una que contenía a un par de personas que ardían en fiebre.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?! ¡¿No ha sido suficiente con encerrarnos aquí y tratarnos peor que escoria?! —gritó enardecida la que debía de ser la madre de esos dos muchachos enfermos.

—Deles esto y se sentirán mejor en poco tiempo —sobre la palma de su mano se encontraba un pequeño envoltorio de papel, doblado en un mini sobre—. Sé que dudará de mi palabra, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes. Al menos de momento.

—Seguramente quieres matarnos.

—Soy una simple boticaria, señora. Mi trabajo consiste en elaborar medicinas para aliviar los males de las personas. Y esos dos morirán si no les baja la fiebre.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Porque lamentablemente es la única opción que tiene en estos momentos —se agachó y dejó el envoltorio en el interior de la celda.

—No recuerdo tener un miembro como tú dentro de mi escuadrón —ella se levantó, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a quien no estaba deseando ni esperando encontrarse allí. ¿Es que le había visto y seguido para ver qué pretendía?

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. La gente de este palacio lo sobreentendió así —la lógica no funcionaría con él. Pero al menos quería alargar en la medida posible el tiempo que su cabeza se mantuviera sobre su cuello—. Y olvidas que mi oficio es realizar medicinas —encaminó sus pasos hacia él.

—No me gusta matar mujeres, porque pueden traer a este mundo niños fuertes —aseveró con esa sonrisa encantadora que no la engañaba ni por asomo—. Pero si provocas todo un escándalo aquí, no tendré más remedio que terminar contigo aquí mismo.

—Más allá de haberles dado algo para la fiebre y conversar con la servidumbre del palacio, no hallo crimen alguno por el que debas matarme —indicó, mirándole fijamente—. De hecho, me sorprendió mucho encontrarle aquí, capitán.

—Y creo que no somos los únicos a los que les ha dado la gana dar un paseo —él no estaba vacilándole. Porque bajo el umbral se podían ver algunos soldados con cero intenciones de darles la bienvenida.

—Su piel es de un color totalmente diferente.

—Recuerdo que ese viejo aburrido mencionó algo de que existía una facción dentro del país que no estaba contenta con el nuevo rey y a causa de ello se veían constantemente en guerrillas —mencionó sin darle demasiada importancia—. Parece que se han colado y quieren hacer ruido.

—Y tú luces muy emocionado con la idea —esa acongojante mirada se lo decía todo—. Me haré a un lado antes de que me confundas con uno de ellos y me mandes al otro mundo antes de tiempo.

—Contemplo que tienes un sentido del humor bastante único —si eso era un elogio, ella no lo quería—. Mientras no te metas en mi camino no tendrás que preocuparte por tu vida.

—Eso mismo estoy haciendo —ya se había alejado lo suficiente—.  _Estoy más segura de que esto terminara más rápido de lo que imagino._

Sí, tal como era de esperarse de alguien de su fuerza y habilidades de combate, lo que había comenzado siendo un evento divertido se tornó en uno de total aburrimiento. Ya que pese a que esos Amanto eran rápidos, y poseían afiladas garras y una piel escamosa casi impenetrable, poco o nada podían hacer contra la fuerza de un Yato.

No obstante, había uno que logró escabullirse de la caza del pelirrojo y había optado por arremeter contra una presa mucho más endeble.

—Ungh…—el golpe de su cuerpo contra la celda que tenía detrás suyo fue el preámbulo para lo que se venía. Ahora su cuello no era más que un barrote del que ese animal aferraba su mano—. M-Maldito…lagarto…subdesarrollado…A-Algún día…ese mal hábito de sacar la lengua en todo momento, va a matarlos…—gesticuló con dificultad porque el aire mismo se le estaba acabando. Aunque sus palabras no fueron realmente lo importante.

—¡¿Qué…es…esto?! —no había logrado verlo por sí mismo porque había estado abstraído en el rostro de su víctima. Y aunque no le dolió en lo más mínimo la punzada con aquella aguja, entendió rápidamente que algo no estaba saliendo bien.

—Su piel es muy gruesa para que una simple aguja o una espada le atraviese, pero gracias al mal hábito que poseen de estar examinando su entorno con su lengua, quedan momentáneamente vulnerables a mis insignificantes artimañas —fue liberada no porque él así lo quisiera, sino más bien porque su cuerpo entero no le respondía ya que se encontraba completamente paralizado.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres…?! —exclamó desde el piso. Estaba empezando a costarle respirar.

—…Una simple y ordinaria boticaria que ama el pan de melón y la hora del té…—comentó despreocupadamente, cruzada de brazos y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No era más simple matarle? —¿qué caso tenía preguntarlo cuando él se había encargado de terminar con el sufrimiento de ese Amanto?

—El veneno que contenía la aguja era letal, al menos para su especie… Iba a morir irremediablemente sin su ayuda, capitán.

—Empiezo a creer que no eres una simple boticaria y que el hecho de que hayas llegado hasta mi tripulación no ha sido mera coincidencia —había tomado aquel artilugio metálico con su mano derecha, observándole con cierto interés—. ¿Qué clase de veneno has usado? ¿No se supone que debes curar pacientes en vez de matarlos? —esa inocente mirada que siempre le acompañaba, se agudizó, como un cuchillo de doble filo—. ¿Acaso tienes planeado asesinarme o algo por el estilo?

—Jamás ha cruzado por mi cabeza algo como eso —aseguró, sin atisbo de mentira alguna—. Como ya mencioné anteriormente, soy una humilde y común boticaria que en estos momentos se encuentra bajo las órdenes del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame.

—…Parece ser que la decisión de Abuto no fue tan mala después de todo…—soltó, llevando sus brazos detrás de su nuca—. Ha encontrado a alguien un tanto interesante… Una suicida que parece no tenerle miedo a la muerte…

Ese recuerdo no había sido borrado, simplemente no había tenido motivos para salir a la luz. No hasta que recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que alguna vez esos seres de sangre fría fueron tanto sus aliados como sus más grandes compradores.

—Había olvidado que anteriormente habíamos hecho negociaciones con esa gente —recapituló Abuto ante el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

—Pues razones no tenían para ir por todos ustedes —no tenía mucho tiempo que había ocupado sus manos en sumergir la punta de un puñado de pequeñas agujas dentro de una mezcla viscosa y amarillenta.

—A veces pienso que usas la fachada de boticario para esconder tu verdadero oficio.

—…Mi padre era boticario y mi madre era médico. Ambos estaban allí para ayudar a la gente —relató sin despegar su atención de su trabajo—. Yo no intento seguir sus pasos, porque sé que nunca podré llegar a ser la mitad de buenos que ellos. Es por esa razón que uso estos conocimientos para mi propio beneficio… Soy un ser egoísta que salva a las personas de manera selectiva.

—Esa mentalidad también te causó problemas con él.

—Mejor dime qué aspecto de nuestra persona no ha provocado conflictos entre ambos —mencionó con burla—. Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo tolerantes que hemos sido el uno del otro.

—¿Quieres que te diga la razón por la que no has intentado asesinarlo? —preguntó, un tanto melodioso.

—…Porque tiene una linda hermana que aún espera a que regrese su viejo hermano a casa…—dictaminó con un tinte extraño de seriedad.

—¿Quién te enseñó a ser tan deshonesta? —se bufó.

—El viejo bueno para nada que se encargó de criarme después de que mis padres fallecieran.

Lo único que tenía frente a sí mismo eran los desechos de lo que alguna vez pudo considerarse como un fastuoso barco espacial. Así que la conclusión saltó rápidamente, sin siquiera pensar demasiado en las circunstancias. Lo cual significaba que haber aceptado aquel último trabajo fue una completa pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Acaso no viste algo como esto en tus predicciones? —preguntó para el callado Amanto que optó por el largo silencio ante lo que estaba contemplando; incluso los que piloteaban la nave se encontraban de ese modo.

—Ellos continúan con vida —atestiguó—. Las estrellas y el flujo de las cosas han cambiado repentinamente… Su futuro ha comenzado a escribirse nuevamente, hacia una dirección diferente a la nuestra —sobre su mano se encontraban esas cuatro pequeñas canicas, tan hermosas, como únicas; podría jurar que en ellas podía observarse al universo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —habló otra vez Umibouzu.

—…Parece que nosotros no vamos a tener las mismas posibilidades a nuestro alcance…

—¿No podrías decir simplemente que moriremos durante este absurdo vieja? —lanzó—. No te ofendas, pero no pienso hacer realidad semejante premisa. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de partir al Nirvana.

—Umibouzu-sama, quisiera decirle unas cuantas cosas antes de que nuestros caminos tengan que ser bruscamente separados.

—Escucho —había sacado su parasol de su resguardo mientras miraba la puerta automática que llevaba hasta la sala de control.

—Esta nave comenzará a descender abruptamente en diez minutos… Ese será el tiempo que tendrá que resistir el embiste de nuestros adversarios.

—Eso es más que tiempo suficiente para alguien como yo.

—Usted es fuerte y habilidoso, pero el enemigo que se acerca hasta aquí, posee los atributos de una bestia que ha sobrevivido a innumerables batallas. Un guerrero al que le han envenenado el corazón y le han hecho olvidarse de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Eso únicamente significa que no me aburriré —estaba impaciente de que esas puertas se abrieran y comenzara la verdadera acción.

—No se deje engañar por su endeble apariencia. Tampoco le subestime por no pertenecer a la misma especie —versó seria y meticulosamente—. Porque si usted perece aquí, ¿quién se encargará de cubrir las espaldas de esos dos?

—¡Oye, ¿qué demonios quieres decir con eso?! —se giró hacia él con completo anonadamiento.

—…Que es apremiante el que sobreviva aquí para que pueda proteger a su familia… —estuvo a punto de hablarle, de cuestionarle qué era esa toda esa sarta de palabrería. Sin embargo, lo que hasta ese momento había estado deseando se volvió realidad.

Ante sus ojos no eran más que simples guerreros empuñando débilmente una espada, intentando inútilmente rozarle. A su parecer adversarios tan débiles no lograrían hacerle retroceder ni un milímetro. Y si eso era lo único que podía hacer el enemigo, entonces continuaría avanzando y terminaría con quien fuera que se encontrara dirigiendo a esos hombres.

Los pasillos se tiñeron de un tibio y escalofriante carmesí. Todo lo que encontraba en contacto directo con él, se extinguía y se convertía en un simple recuerdo difuso.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se esconde el cabecilla?! —clamó tras haber ido a dar al área de máquinas como último lugar para buscar a su enemigo.

—…Nunca me he apartado de ti ni un solo momento… Me convertí en tu sombra desde el instante en que comenzaste tu cacería, Umibouzu.

Retrocedió de inmediato, ante el inminente escalofrío que sintió en cuanto esa pasiva y dulce voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Y fue entonces cuando se encontró con la persona que había estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Quién…eres…?

Sus ojos eran tan claros y celestes, pero simultáneamente tan fríos y calmos como el hielo glaciar. Su piel era tan alba que solamente dejaba resaltar sus pequeños y rosáceos labios. Y la corta y lacia cabellera que le adornaba era tan blanca que podría ser arrancada de raíz ante el más simple soplido.

Un kimono corto y blanco de mangas largas, un obi azul marino que formaba las alas de una mariposa y aquel calzado de madera, constituían su atuendo. Aunque probablemente lo más llamativo que ella llevaba consigo, era su espada de doble filo.

—¿Qué es lo que hace un s…?

No tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera terminar su pregunta. Su rival había desenfundado su arma en un simple parpadeo; uno en el que había aprovechado para arremeter contra él. De no haber sido por sus buenos reflejos le hubiera vuelto a decir adiós a uno de sus brazos.

—Tsk…Maldita…Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar de hablar —para él no era problema resistir su ímpetu usando su paraguas de bloqueo. Pero empezaba a tener cierto conflicto con lo rápida que parecía ser—. Creo que me encargaré de mostrarte modales.

—Tengo excelentes modales. No requiero de medidas correctivas —el Yato empezó a percatarse de que no podía tomarse las cosas a juego. Ella no podría igualarle en fuerza, pero era tan habilidosa para mantenerlo con la guardia alta en todo momento—. Hay un dicho que dice que… "Cuando escuches a otros hablar, escúchalos atentamente…Permíteles hablar libremente y sin interrupciones…"

—Admitiré que peleas bien, aunque dices cosas muy extrañas. ¿Eres una obsesionada con las frases samurái o algo así?

Golpe que ella ofrecía, impacto que era totalmente bloqueado por él. Pero ni siquiera eso estaba asegurándole que pudiera contraatacar; porque cuando llegaba esa oportunidad ella se limitaba a evadir cada uno de sus movimientos y a devolverle el atrevimiento.

Si pensaba que tenía a una aficionada frente a él, estaba muy equivocado. La persona con la que estaba enfrentándose merecía ser llamada un verdadero samurái.

—No estaba esperándome encontrarme con uno de ustedes nuevamente —gesticulaba Umibouzu tras limpiar la línea de sangre que corrompía su mejilla—. Aun cuando ya no son necesarios en este tiempo, continúan rugiendo, haciendo bulla y logrando de ese modo que el mundo comience a girar a su propio ritmo…Abriéndose paso a través de su espada —¿estaba sonriendo? Sí, estaba plenamente consciente de que el humano que tenía frente a él apestaba a muerte tanto como él. Que esas manos habían derramado tanta sangre que no podría ser considerado como un héroe sino como un maldito mercenario patriótico.

—…Yatos y Samuráis…Ambos pertenecemos al campo de batalla… Es solamente allí donde nuestra verdadera naturaleza es revelada… Así que dancemos, juguemos este oscuro vals hasta que alguno de nosotros decida parar la música…


	5. Dilemma

No estaba ni remotamente cerca de donde permanecían esos restos de nave junto a sus caídos tripulantes y la pestilencia era lo suficientemente intensa como para revolverle el estómago y hacerle desistir totalmente de continuar avanzando. Ella solamente miraba con asombro cómo ese grupo de hombres ya se encontraban tan lejos de su persona, examinando los alrededores como si no olieran nada; ¿es que eran unos monstruos o estaban tan acostumbrados a los campos de batalla empapados de cuerpos en estado de putrefacción?

—¿Vas a quedarte allí, mirando? —Abuto fue el primero en dirigir sus palabras hacia la rezagada chica—. Recuerda que fue tu idea el querer venir hasta aquí.

—Sí, bueno, no estaba esperando que fuera a apestar tan mal —aspiró aire limpio antes de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cubrirse la nariz. Y contra sus propios deseos ya se encontraba con el resto de esos Yato—. De verdad que la armaron bonito —destrucción era lo único que veía donde quiera que colocara la mirada. Y esos reptiles no habían tenido mejor suerte.

—¿Realmente crees que encontraremos algo de utilidad rebuscando entre esta pila de cadáveres? —le interrogaba Kamui, quien al fin se encontraba libre de sus ataduras y merodeaba por los alrededores.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, pero nos estamos quedando sin opciones —refutó—. Aunque considerando que ustedes destrozaron este sitio, será más complicado todavía…—suspiró lánguidamente. Debía tener paciencia con esos hombres—. Revisemos la cabina de control —sugirió, empezando a adentrarse más en tan desagradable lugar—. Tal vez existan registros que nos interesen. Como video llamadas o cosas por el estilo.

La sala de control, milagrosamente no se encontraba tan dañada como el resto de la nave y eso parecía alegrar tanto a Oshin como a los dos que habían decidido acompañarle. Tal vez si tenían un poco de suerte podrían obtener alguna pista sobre sus agresores.

—El sistema todavía enciende y no parece haber sufrido demasiados daños —comentó uno de los Yato en cuanto comenzó a teclear rápidamente sobre el enorme panel de control.

—El monitor tiene una gran fisura, pero aún podría servir —decía el otro.

—¿Algo que sea de interés? —les preguntó rápidamente sin despegar su atención de la cuarteada pantalla.

—Hay datos sobre los últimos lugares en los que estuvieron antes de llegar a la Tierra —las coordenadas fueron mostradas y no poseían a simple vista, nada sospechoso.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, tenemos una video llamada que fue guardada… Lo cual se me hace de lo más extraña.

—Veamos de qué se trata.

—"…Por mucho tiempo hemos permanecido olvidados por la misma historia, por todos aquellos infames que osaron en pisotearnos y condenarnos a una existencia ausente de sol, de vida… Para todos los que creyeron que había sido nuestro fin, les tenemos una noticia: hemos regresado y esta vez serán todos ustedes los que sean obligados a vivir en el oscuro exilio…"

No existía imagen de fondo, ningún rostro o silueta que pudieran servirle de referencia para empezar a indagar sobre un posible culpable. Lo único que tenían en manos era un extraño mensaje que parecía estar lanzando una amenaza a todo y a todos por igual.

¿Significaba entonces que existía algo más allá de su conocimiento que quería aplastarlo todo y había decidido astutamente empezar por los que más podrían oponerse a sus planes?

—Eso…ha sido en verdad…desconcertante —para Oshin ese mensaje pudo haber sido dejado para que pudieran escucharlo y saber al menos que existía alguien que quería desaparecerlos.

—Intenté buscar más archivos, pero ese es el único que encontré —comentaba el que se había encargado de escudriñar en el sistema operativo de la nave.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? ¿Se lo comunicamos al capitán?

—¿Creen que a un idiota como él le interese un mensaje así? —expresó—. Lo único que él quiere escuchar de nuestras bocas es el nombre y localización del que está intentando matarlo.

—¿Hallaron algo que pueda servirnos? —hablando del diablo. Allí estaba, clavando su atención en ella; estaba ansioso y lo peor del asunto, es que quería respuestas significativas.

—Por lo que logramos entender…O se trata de un graciosito dejando mensajes amenazantes para matar el rato o hay alguien allá afuera que guarda mucho odio interior por lo mal que le trataron y desea cargarse a todos, empezando por quienes más pueden darles problemas: los Yato…—estableció su premisa basándose únicamente en lo que tenía—. Y de ser así, no cuentan únicamente con tecnología suficiente, sino con conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo. Aunque…

—De querer matarnos ya lo habrían hecho —finalizaba Kamui con una calma mirada y una suave sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscan?

—¿Torturarles hasta que rueguen por piedad? —expresaba bromista.

—Pareces bastante contenta con esa conclusión —un par de pasos fueron más que suficientes para llegar a la posición de la callada joven. Inclusive su mirada se desvió hacia ella, desde el rabillo de su ojo.

—No digas estupideces —masajeó su frente, intentando hallar un poco de calma interior—. Tengo tantos deseos de encontrar al autor de todo esto tanto como tú…Deja de poner palabras en mi boca.

—Alguien amaneció de muy mal humor este día~ ¿Estás en esos días difíciles? —nada como él diciéndole toda esa sarta de cosas con comicidad e inocencia fingida mientras ella chasqueaba la lengua del enfado.

—…Pedazo de idiota…—e iba a continuar con su enorme lista de insultos para Kamui, pero alguien no parecía estar de acuerdo con ello y había tenido el suficiente valor como para meterse entre ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Abuto? —no es como si disfrutara de pelear verbalmente con la pelinegra, pero tampoco era de los que le agradaran ser interrumpido.

—Sus pequeños conflictos existenciales tendrán que esperar para otro momento, ahora tenemos visitas indeseables —sí, efectivamente estaba sonriendo. Y eso significaba que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse sumamente movidas y eso era diversión pura para aquellas bestias sedientas de un nuevo campo de batalla.

Se movieron hacia la única salida que tenían ante ellos y pronto se encontraron con lo que rápidamente se convertiría en un escenario manchado de sangre y cuerpos inertes. Uno en el que los Yato se habían convertido en unos expertos o era así como lo pensaron hasta el momento en que todo empezó a dar un giro inesperado.

Las criaturas más fuertes del universo estaban empezando a tener problemas en eliminar lo que a simple vista no eran más que mundanos Amanto armados y cuya especie no se caracterizaba por ser verdaderamente fuerte o diestra en el combate. Si era el caso, ¿por qué motivo se movían tan bien, por qué poseían la potencia suficiente para atestarles un buen golpe a esos Yato?

¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad?

—¿Están igualándose con…la fuerza de los Yato? ¿De verdad…? —los ojos de Oshin no estaban dejándole mentir. Esos asaltantes al inicio parecían ser débiles, pero ahora estaban dándole batalla a esos confiados hombres.

—Si no quieres salir lastimada, más te vale que te hagas a un lado y no estorbes —no era preocupación lo que surgía de los labios del pelirrojo, sino una amenaza pasiva de que debía mantenerse apartada de sus asuntos.

—Aunque hay algo que puedes hacer mientras prefieres mantener tus colmillos sin afilar —estipulaba Abuto con socarronería sin despegar su atención de sus enemigos. Ellos podrían ser fuertes, pero para alguien que ostentaba el puesto de segundo al mando, no resultaba tan difícil mandar al otro mundo a tan insistentes enemigos.

—…No tienen que decírmelo, par de cabezotas…

El problema en realidad no consistía en abandonar el área de combate sin ser percibida, sino en lograr dar con el origen de todos esos problemas; tenía que hallar el punto donde habían arribado tan indeseables visitantes y tratar de encontrar algo que fuera de suficiente ayuda para darle respuestas en más de simples cuestionamientos.

No tenía más que pisadas tatuadas sobre el humedecido suelo como su única pista y la certeza de que en cuanto hallara la base del enemigo, empezaría el verdadero reto por mantener un perfil bajo y sobrevivir.

— _Ya estoy bastante lejos de donde esos Amanto nos rodearon y sin embargo sigo sin llegar hasta donde se supone permanece su base…_ —corría tan rápido y constante como su propia anatomía se lo permitía. Y tampoco dejaba de ver a sus alrededores en busca de lo que fuera.

Y tal vez sus esfuerzos serían rápidamente recompensados. O quizás podría haberse equivocado en creer que había dado con sus enemigos antes de que ellos la avistaran a ella.

—Jefe, mire lo que ha aparecido de repente —había sido vista antes de que siquiera pudiera concluir de recorrer el camino de pisadas y lo peor, es que en un simple parpadeo se encontraba totalmente rodeada.

—Probablemente haya salido corriendo en cuanto vio que su pueblo empezó a ser atacado —farfullaba otro mostrando la blanquecina dentadura de afilados colmillos que poseía. Sí, todos los presentes que le impedían el escape eran bestias humanoides.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella, jefe? ¿La vendemos como mercancía o nos dejará matarla y escuchar sus gritos de desesperación? —uno más estaba ansioso por ver correr su sangre.

— _Sabía que había un pueblo cercano, pero…_ —su mirada era calmada, pero no estaba para nada impasible. No cuando sus manos se habían convertido, sin quererlo, en apretados puños. Los seres que más aversión le causaban los tenía allí, insinuándole que pronto se volvería en una esclava o en un juguete—. _Significa entonces que, ¿ellos son los que están detrás del atranco? ¿O solamente ha sido una coincidencia?_

—No deberían de tener tan malos modales con una señorita —no es como si ella no hubiera puesto atención a quien indudablemente llevaba la batuta, sino más bien que le resultaba imposible conocer el aspecto que ese hombre poseía debido a la máscara de kabuki que llevaba sobre su rostro; esa misma que representaba a un desagradable Tengu.

— _Él no tiene la misma apariencia que todos ellos…No obstante, tiene un aire sumamente imponente…_

Un hombre que sobrepasaba fácilmente los dos metros de altura lucía aterradoramente bien en aquella larga gabardina negra de cuero y esos pantalones de mezclilla percudidos. Y gracias a su buena anatomía no tenía problema con ir por la vida sin camisa, mostrando lo bien trabajado que se encontraba su abdomen.

Más allá de sus cortos cabellos azul rey, persistía algo que captaba la atención de todos sin dificultad alguna. Se trataba de esa monstruosa y primitiva maza que llevaba a cuestas sobre su espalda, como su fiel compañera de batalla.

—¿Qué es lo que sugiere que hagamos entonces, Yuusha-sama?

—¿Para qué más podría servirme un rostro como este? —sin consideración alguna se había dirigido hacia ella para tomar su cara con una fuerza innecesaria. Deseaba levantar su mirada hacia él; era así como a ese hombre le gustaban las charlas: cara a cara.

—Bueno, ciertamente está muy por arriba del promedio. Seguramente será de gran utilidad para su causa, Yuusha-sama —elogiaba uno de sus hombres.

—Has tenido suerte de no haber muerto, ya que ahora podrás tener un futuro mejor. Lleno de lujos y riquezas —estipulaba el peli azul—. Una mujer como tú puede llegar a tener un buen precio.

— _¿Quién demonios es este hombre? Tiene bastante fuerza_ —si le hubiera sostenido por más tiempo estaba segura que de lo menos que tendría que preocuparse sería por unos buenos moretones.

—Amárrenla y encárguense de que llegue sana y salva a Yoshiwara —dictaminó para sus hombres, quienes en un santiamén se encargaron de inmovilizar por completo a la curiosa chica.

— _¡¿Ha dicho Yoshiwara?!_ —no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, hasta el punto en que no dejaba de mirar al hombre que había sellado su futuro—.  _Nadie ha gobernado el barrio rojo desde que ese anciano murió. Ni siquiera después del colapso que sufrió Harusame… ¿Es que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que surja un nuevo orden o esto ha sido iniciativa propia? ¿Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?_

¿Por cuántas horas habían estado buscándolo? Las suficientes como para que la tarde misma estuviera dibujándose en el horizonte, tiñendo todo el cielo con sus cálidos tonos naranjas y amarillos. Aunque haber desperdiciado tantas horas de su vida en localizarle no era lo que estaba provocándoles fuertes deseos asesinos en su persona, sino más bien que el desvergonzado jefe que poseían estaba más que gustoso de la vida, gastándose todo el dinero que tenían en uno de esos tantos sitios que proveían felicidad a los desafortunados hombres que eran incapaces de obtener una conquista.

—Sakata-san, ¿por qué no pide algo más para acompañar la comida? —en mundos como esos lo único que se necesitaba era tener un buen forro de billetes y tendrías a las mejores chicas haciéndote mimos y pidiéndote que gastes más de lo que llevas encima.

—Sí, sí, tenemos mucha sed. Y nuestro paladar solamente aceptará la mejor bebida que tenemos.

—Esta noche es especial, chicas. ¡Así que pidan todo lo que quieran, que hoy Gin-chan paga! —alguien con tanto alcohol en sus venas y rodeado de féminas, no era el mejor para mantener sus finanzas en buenos términos—. ¿Y qué les parece si aprovechamos y jugamos? Ya saben, al doctor y a la enfermera…O al policía y al ladrón…No me molestaría corretearlas por todo el lugar.

—¡Sakamoto-san! —un gritillo perforador y provocativo que solamente buscaba hacer aún más grande la sonrisa de idiota pervertido que poseía Gintoki.

—…Gin-san… ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para comprar todo esto? ¿Acaso has usado el adelanto que nos ha dado Oshin-san por su pedido? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¡¿qué significa eso y eso?! ¡¿Eres un depravado fetichista o qué?! —el dedo índice del pobre samurái apuntaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies del degenerado hombre. ¿Es que cómo se supone que terminó únicamente en bóxer y con ese extraño gorro de bebé alrededor de su cabeza? ¿Cómo se supone que Shinpachi podría dar la cara a la sociedad teniendo a un adulto como ese de jefe y ejemplo de vida?

—Todos los hombres no son más que escorias de la sociedad…Son peores que las cucarachas después de que las has pisado y crujen bajo tus pies… Hombres como él deberían ser extinguidos por un gran meteorito —Kagura miraba con asco total la escena que tenía frente a ella.

—Kagura-chan, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y de ahora en adelante nos encarguemos de dirigir la Yorozuya.

—Y digámosle a todos que Gin-chan murió después de que salió de orinar y se resbaló con su propia estupidez —sentenciaba la Yato tras haberle lanzado un escupitajo al viejo samurái.

—Ey, ey, esperen, no es para tanto —les llamó con una mirada seria y una borrachera que aparentemente se había esfumado de su timbre de voz—. No crean que me he gastado todo el dinero y que no he estado buscando esa espada por todos lados. Saben que Gin-san no es tan irresponsable como para hacer algo como eso.

—¿Ah sí? —el de gafas ya no creía en sus palabras. No cuando continuaba viendo que el hombre continuaba pidiendo bebidas y más comida.

—Demuéstranoslo —secundaba la pelirroja.

—…¿Eres tú, Sakata Gintoki? —Shinpachi y Kagura se giraron hacia quien había entrado a tan escandaloso sitio, siendo incapaces de no sentir curiosidad de por qué una mujer como ella podría estar buscando a un bueno para nada como él.

—Para ti soy el mismísimo Rey de los Shamanes —¿de dónde había sacado ese traje de vestir y ese alaciado ridículo? Era un enigma, sin embargo, ya estaba frente a ella, tomando su mano para darle un magistral beso.

—No hay necesidad de que sea tan atento, Sakata-san —expresó la mujer con una afable voz y esos hermosos ojos amatista—. Yo solamente lo estoy buscando para pedir sus servicios.

Poseía una ondulada cabellera castaña hasta media espalda, caderas pronunciadas, grandes pechos y largas piernas. Ella representaba en gran medida a la mujer por la que muchos hombres matarían. Y claramente, aquel samurái estaba dentro de esos tantos que añoraban tener un juguete tan bonito para divertirse durante las solitarias y frías noches de Edo.

—Cual sea que sea su petición, nosotros la realizaremos —Shinpachi y Kagura simplemente suspiraron con resignación y desesperanza; el adulto que les guiaba por los senderos de la vida estaba podrido hasta la médula—. Mis fieles lacayos harán todo para devolverte la sonrisa a ese hermoso rostro tuyo —la discreción no era una cualidad de ese hombre y ahora se encontraba bastante centrado en la "gran personalidad" de la castaña. Al diablo que llevara puesto un bonito kimono blanco—…Soy todo pechos…

—Gin-san, para, estás sangrando y ensuciando todo el piso —imploraba por piedad el pelinegro—. De verdad, estás decepcionándonos más de lo que lo has hecho hasta ahora.

—¡Oh, mira Shinpachi! ¿No es eso lo que estamos buscando? —exclamaba Kagura mientras su mirada se concentraba en la cintura de la mujer. ¿Cómo podía ir tranquilamente llevando eso consigo sin que nadie le llamara la atención?

—¡Pero si es…! —sus ojos no podían estarles engañando. Lo que esa chica llevaba no era una simple espada, sino una de un particular tono azabache con carmesí—. ¡Gin-san, es la espada que hemos estado buscando!

—¿Hablan sobre esta vieja y oxidada espada? —cuestionó a los tres—. La compré en una tienda de antigüedades la semana pasada porque me parecía muy curiosa —observó a esos tres que examinaban con sumo cuidado su arma y no pudo ocurrírsele mejor idea—. Lamentablemente no cuento con dinero para pagar por sus servicios, sin embargo, podría darles esta espada a cambio. ¿Qué me dicen?

Era un buen trato, ¿no? Si obtenían la espada aún podían reclamar el resto de la paga que les había prometido aquella joven.

—Dalo por hecho —para Sakata esos eran buenos trueques. Al menos ahora ya no tendría que seguir fingiendo que está buscando esa espada—. ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

—…Quisiera que rescataran a mi hermana menor…Ella ha sido secuestrada y ha sido llevada a Yoshiwara para ser vendida como una prostituta más…—expresó con la mirada decaída y con intenciones de romper en llanto en cualquier momento—. Yo no estaba en casa cuando todo eso sucedió. Sin embargo, ella no fue la única víctima…Otras chicas más fueron llevadas por la fuerza.

—Oye, pero hace tiempo que no pasa eso. No desde que Yoshiwara fue liberada —mascullaba Shinpachi un tanto pensativo. No podían estar pasando de nuevo esas cosas.

—…Los rumores dicen que…ha llegado un nuevo Rey de la Noche…—indicó ella con una seriedad abrumadora.

La delicadeza carecía de significancia alguna para hombres como ellos. Desde su perspectiva lo más práctico era echar abajo la puerta metálica con una buena patada y continuar avanzando como si todo ese sitio fuera suyo y tuvieran todo el derecho del mundo para inspeccionarlo.

Sin embargo, ¿de qué servía tener el privilegio de investigar libremente todo cuando no encontraban algo que verdaderamente les sirviera? Porque tras haber llegado hasta la cabina de mando y al resto de las instalaciones, no hallaron más que un inquietante orden; o eso fue lo que pensaron hasta que alguien llegó con ese par de cajas de madera.

—¿Dónde has encontrado eso? —Abuto miró a su subordinado y este simplemente le indicó que existía una pequeña bodega que habían pasado por alto—. Qué es lo que tenemos aquí —quitó la tapa de madera y enfocó su mirada en su contenido. A simple vista no era más que un montón de bolsas plásticas con un polvo rosáceo.

—Podrían ser meros traficantes de drogas —opinó uno—. Es algo bastante común en estos días. Aunque la cantidad que hay aquí es bastante insuficiente para ser un buen negocio.

—Diría que sería necesario que examináramos esto, pero nuestra experta en venenos y drogas no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos —establecía con una media sonrisa el castaño—. Se supone que le dije que viniera a investigar... ¿Así que, en dónde demonios se metió?

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ella, Abuto. Después de todo, sabe cuidarse sola y seguramente ha desaparecido por una buena razón —intervino Kamui sin despegar su atención de lo que sostenía el castaño en manos—. Mejor preguntémonos por qué esos Amanto tenían la fuerza suficiente para encarar a un Yato.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo con todo mundo ahora, eh? —el castaño probablemente no era el único que estaba haciéndose semejante cuestionamiento.

Conocía perfectamente ese sitio como la palma de su mano. No solamente porque había estado trabajando allí en los últimos meses, sino también porque era uno de los lugares favoritos en los cuales terminaba encontrando al bueno para nada que se encargó de criarla. Lo irónico de todo es que ahora no transitaba ese barrio rojo presumiendo de su libertad, sino que ahora iba dentro de una polvosa y maloliente carreta, como una pieza más de carne que compartía el mismo destino que todas esas amordazadas y aterrorizadas mujeres.

— _¿Será posible que haya alguien con la suficiente estupidez y valentía como para querer reclamar un sitio como este? ¿Qué piensa ese hombre al adueñarse de este barrio?_ —al igual que las demás allí presentes, se encontraba con las muñecas atrapadas entre una gruesa soga. Incluso también había sido privada del habla para no causar posibles molestias—.  _Se hacía llamar Yuusha, ¿no? ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso será el que próximamente pueda ser llamado como el nuevo Rey de la Noche?_

Sus pensamientos se cortaron abruptamente ante el cese de la carreta. Habían llegado a su destino final y los que les custodiaban les hicieron bajar en la brevedad posible, indicándoles sin demora alguna hacia dónde debían dirigirse; y simultáneamente, las armas que llevaban consigo se encargaban de intimidarles para que no intentaran escapar.

—¡Muévanse, dejen de perder el tiempo! —vociferó quien comandaba al resto de los custodios.

— _Tal vez dentro de este sitio pueda obtener algo de información que me resulte útil…O al menos es lo que quiero pensar_ —ella se limitó a caminar a paso rápido, ignorando por completo las blasfemias que esos soldados les proferían; no estaba en posición de poder hacer algo al respecto y por el momento prefería sacrificar su propio bienestar para saciar sus dudas.

Un pasillo tras otro. El camino que estaban siguiendo era tanto laberintico como cansado. No obstante, era el mejor modo para crear en las apresadas la sensación de desesperanza y frustración; tenían que doblegar lo que quedaba de su voluntad para hacer de ellas todo lo que quisieran.

Pero todo sendero posee un fin. La gran puerta que estaba a nada de ellas les dictaba lo que tendrían que vivir día a día.

—Entren de una buena vez y acomódense donde mejor les convenga —habló el mandamás tras abrir la puerta y dejar que empezaran a pasar esas mujeres—. Pronto Hekiru-sama vendrá a determinar quiénes de ustedes serán de utilidad —fue el mensaje antes de encerrarlas.

El retumbe de la puerta al ser cerrada terminó de romper la cordura de las chicas que le acompañaban y lo único que pudieron hacer bajo tales circunstancias fue pedir por su vida mientras golpeaban la puerta en un intento inútil por ser rescatadas. No obstante, lo más alarmante de todo no era el pánico generalizado que se vivía, sino la desagradable calma que envolvía a quienes habían sido traídas allí antes que ellas.

No solamente se encontraban perfectamente instaladas, sino que las miraban con sorpresa, como si estuvieran incrédulas de que estuvieran afectadas ante algo que claramente era un enorme beneficio.

— _¿Acaso les han lavado el cerebro? ¿Quién estaría feliz de ser una pieza de carne?_ —el lugar a su alrededor no era más que un gran dormitorio femenino donde existían suficientes lechos y todo lo necesario para que esas mujeres fueran felices. Sí, era una bonita jaula de oro de la que parecían disfrutar demasiado.

—Al principio es difícil adaptarse a este entorno, pero una vez que lo hagan se darán cuenta de lo maravilloso que es trabajar bajo las órdenes de Hekiru-sama —habló quien indudablemente era la de más antigüedad allí.

—¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso?! ¡Están locas! ¡Ellos solamente nos quieren para usarnos y vendernos al mejor postor!

—¡Auxilio, auxilio, que alguien nos saque de aquí! —el escándalo se hizo presente de nuevo, movido por el terrible miedo y el pesimismo.

—Parece ser que tú ya lo has entendido —le felicitó una más de las sumisas mujeres—. Verás que amarás a Hikeru-sama.

—A veces no se puede luchar contra el destino que se nos ha sido impuesto —comentó, mirando a cada una de esas apacibles cortesanas—. Gastar energías en una lucha perdida no es más que un desperdicio total —caminar no le sentaría mal, sobre todo si con ello lograba acercarse hasta esas lastimeras mujeres—. ¿Qué conseguiré intentando escapar de un sitio como este cuando no tengo lo necesario para hacerlo? Prefiero ser lista y conservar mi pellejo.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Esa clase de actitudes vuelven loco a Hikeru-sama —espetaba una más alegremente.

—¿Podrían contarme cómo es Hikeru-sama? Porque parece ser un gran hombre que les ha tratado magníficamente bien —si necesitaba halagarlas para sacarles información, lo haría—. Porque debe ser un hombre poderoso como para instalarse en Yoshiwara.

—Hikeru-sama es un hombre de gustos exquisitos…—alababa—. Siempre va de smoking y zapatos de vestir.

—¡Es un hombre sumamente letrado y sofisticado!

—Y es actualmente la mano derecha de Yuusha-sama —concluía una cuarta.

—Y parece que ha llegado.

—Ha venido a revisar a las nuevas.

El aclamado hombre había entrado a la habitación, vistiendo lo que esas mujeres le habían descrito con anterioridad. Y ante su propia sorpresa resultaba ser un hombre que fácilmente sobrepasaba los treinta pero que poseía un particular atractivo; y este al parecer era lo suficiente como para provocar que todas esas chicas empezaran a volverse locas pidiendo su atención.

—Esta vez tenemos bastantes caras nuevas —mascullaba el hombre rubio de rizos perfectamente definidos—. Creo que esta vez me tomará más tiempo seleccionando a quienes serán nuestras cortesanas estrella —el castaño de sus pupilas le dio un vistazo rápido a cada una de sus nuevas adquisiciones hasta toparse con Oshin. Le resultaba extraño que ella estuviera tan tranquila cuando todas las demás estaban muertas de pavura—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Eso importa? —refutó—. Seré vendida como carne y el ganado no requiere nombres.

—Creo que comenzaré contigo —sonrió ampliamente. Ella por su lado no le devolvió ni el más pequeño gesto—. Eres muy seria, ¿te lo han dicho? —las palabras podía pasarlas por alto pero que sus manos estuvieran ahora sobre sus hombros era asunto aparte—. El color de tus ojos me recuerda al hermoso tono de la sangre cuando abandona el bello cuerpo de una mujer…Y tu piel se siente bastante tersa —allí estaba, sujetándole del mentón, acariciando su mejilla como si ella le perteneciera—. Tu rostro, tu piel, ese tono de ojos, me agradan…Pero soy un hombre con gustos claros. Eso no es suficiente para considerarte digna de este sitio…o de mí.

Un solo movimiento fue más que suficiente para desgarrar por la mitad su frágil blusa y exponer sin miramiento alguno parte de la femineidad de la pelinegra y el resto de su pálido abdomen.

—Creo que me has convencido para hacerte mi mujer.


	6. Sable

Decir que se había acostumbrado a las pesadas tareas que existían dentro de la cocina eran meras exageraciones de quienes le rodeaban y que querían alentarla para que hiciera su trabajo lo mejor posible; porque no solamente detestaba tener que lavar todo el mundo de trastos que salían con cada comida, sino que los dotes culinarios no le fueron entregados por los altos cielos. Era en términos simples, una carga para los que se dedicaban a cocinar, y un peligro potencial para quienes tenían que comerse lo que saliera de sus manos.

—No lo comprendo. He seguido la receta al pie de la letra y ha salido una cosa toda extraña…y viscosa —su intento de curry se había convertido en una masa amorfa negra que por segundos parecía estarle pidiendo que terminaran con su sufrimiento.

—Oshin-kun, ¿cómo es posible que seas incapaz de hacer un simple curry? Si continúas así serás denigrada a tareas más pesadas y horribles.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que estar encerrada aquí, cocinándole a ese grupo de barbaros? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—…El área de lavado…—sentenció funestamente la acompañante. Y todo el resto parecían tener una cara de miedo y asco total.

—¿Cómo dices que debo preparar el curry? —Oshin era una mujer lista y sabía que era mejor ser cocinera a dedicarse a lavar la mugrienta ropa de esos sucios sujetos.

—Solamente basta con que sigas la receta al pie de la letra y todo resultará bien.

—Eso fue lo que hice y entonces nació esta criatura desconocida —señaló a lo que en apariencia no tendría por qué retorcerse del modo en que lo hacía.

—¡Está vivo!

—Quisiera estar realizando lo que mejor sé hacer y no estar perdiendo mi tiempo en la cocina —pero del dicho al hecho existía un monstruoso tramo. O eso fue lo que creía hasta el momento en que ese hombre entró a la cocina sin despegar su atención de ella.

—¡Vice-capitán! —todos tan educados y ella tan indiferente por su presencia.

—Parece que estás de suerte, niña —habló para la pelinegra—. El capitán te requiere en la brevedad posible.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere? —inquirió.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sepa qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza hueca, eh? —gesticuló, torciendo el entrecejo—. Solo ve a verlo y deja de hablar.

La oficina del capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame resultaba ser innecesariamente amplia, hasta el punto de considerar que el inmobiliario presente podría estar adecuado de mejor manera para aprovechar todo el espacio que allí existía. ¿Pero es que había entrado a la boca del lobo para darse cuenta de que al lugar le hacía falta un buen diseñador de interiores o para ver qué era lo que ese sádico Yato buscaba con ella? La respuesta era simple y por ello había dirigido silenciosamente sus pasos hasta el escritorio que estaba de espaldas al burlesco capitán.

—¿Para qué me ha solicitado, capitán? —su mirada se clavó en la amplia espalda del joven que optaba por mirar lo que el espacio exterior era capaz de ofrecerle.

—Como el capitán de esta tripulación, es mi deber y responsabilidad castigar los actos indebidos de mis subordinados —estableció, mirándole de soslayo—. No solamente te hiciste pasar por uno de mis hombres, sino que también estuviste a punto de cometer un grave error.

—Me disculpé, ¿no? —sabía que ese hombre era en cierto modo, volátil y que existía cosas que no toleraba ni dejaría pasar—. Y tampoco es como si hubiera tenido la intención de liberar a todos esos esclavos, capitán —refunfuñó—. No soy estúpida y me gusta cómo luce mi cabeza en mi cuello.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo capturada por los hombres de ese triste general? —no dudaba de que Kamui pudiera ser un poco curioso sobre lo que le rodeaba, pero ella presentía que existía un porqué a su repentino interrogatorio y lo relacionó de inmediato con lo que pudieran haber encontrado en sus pertenencias.

—¿No es cosa de nosotros los débiles, el ser víctimas constantes del abuso de los más fuertes? —responder no le costaba nada. Pero no le apetecía; para ella, él era un intruso y un enemigo potencial.

—Bueno, esa es una verdad que no pienso discutir contigo, curandera —se giró hacia su interlocutora con un gesto en sus labios cercano a una sonrisa burlesca—. Abuto en ocasiones exagera en desconfiar de la gente o lo que sucede, pero parece ser que en esta ocasión acertó.

—… _Eso es…_ —no había necesidad de decir nada cuando sus pupilas habían hecho el trabajo de delatarle. ¿Qué podría guardar esa fotografía como para dejarla al descubierto?

—¿Qué asuntos podría tener una mujer como tú con el capitán de la Segunda División del Harusame? Aunque…en primer lugar, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú tiene conocimiento de una persona como él? —pensar que todo era demasiado sospechoso era quedarse corto. Algo apestaba y quería llegar al fondo de ello por mero fisgoneo banal.

—Husmear en las pertenencias de una mujer es una majadería enorme —se cruzó de brazos, enfriando por completo sus ideas. No tenía sentido alarmarse de más o querer decir algo fuera de sitio—. Y en realidad no tengo ningún asunto trascendental con él… Sino más bien que él es el único que puede decirme dónde encontrar a cierta persona…—respondió arrastrando cada sílaba con notorio cabreo. A quien fuera que buscara le causaba el suficiente mosqueo como para endurecer su mirada—. Y no es como si toda mi existencia me la haya pasado en la Tierra como para no conocer lo que está más allá de ella.

—Alguien como tú nunca podrá encontrarse con un hombre como ese —dejó caer la fotografía sobre su escritorio con desinterés palpable—. Posiblemente antes de que logres preguntarle por esa persona ya estés muerta.

—Esa es tu hipótesis —tomó lo que por derecho le pertenecía y clavó su mirada en él, en ese chico que le sonreía con naturalidad, como si jamás hubiera asesinado a nadie—. Podría decirse que fue un mal cálculo de mi parte el haber terminado en la séptima división.

—¿Tantos son tus deseos de morir?

—No, pero mis asuntos personales están por encima de todo —estableció con severidad. Kamui simplemente escondió sus celestes ojos tras ese engañoso gesto que él tanto empleaba para disimular lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando—. Si planeas matarme, adelante. Al menos hazlo con seriedad y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

—No es mi estilo matar mujeres…—dijo reposadamente—. Después de todo, las mujeres pueden llegar a tener un hijo fuerte, ¿no? Además, me gusta mostrar mis respetos a mis adversarios a través de una sonrisa.

—¡¿Ah…?! —jamás en su vida había escuchado un razonamiento como tal. ¿O es que él era más difícil de leer de lo que se imaginaba o es que no se había pensado que su forma de percibir las cosas pudiera torcerse de un modo como ese?—…No sé si decir si estoy sorprendida o indignada por lo que has dicho —sabía que él era sumamente fuerte, ¿pero se percibía de una manera tan egocentrista como para fanfarronear sobre esos críos que todavía no nacían y que él derrotaría? ¿Y qué había de esa manera que había elegido para despedirse de sus adversarios?—. Lo único que tengo claro es que tu forma de pensar está demasiado mal.

—No es como si estuviera esperando que una simple terrícola como tú entendiera la manera en que los Yato ven las cosas —se dejó caer sobre su silla y observó una vez más a quien hasta ahora contradecía todo lo que él expresaba. Si era una suicida o no, poco menos le importaba; pero al menos le daba crédito por no salir huyendo de allí.

—Hasta donde sé la gran mayoría de ustedes no son más que unos adictos a las batallas y al derramamiento de sangre… Seres que únicamente saben existir dentro de los campos de batalla… Personas lamentables que la mayor parte de su vida serán odiados o usados…—su tono palpaba la aversión y el desagrado total. Era como si dentro de sí guardara un profundo odio hacia los de su especie.

—No sé lo que te haya pasado con los de mi raza, ni tampoco me interesa, pero no has venido a caer en el mejor lugar de todos —estipuló. Oshin simplemente guardó la fotografía en la bolsa de su pantalón como si buscara una manera de no perder los cabales ante él.

—Aun sabiendo mi postura con los de tu especie, ¿piensas dejarme aquí? —estaba mentalizándose para lo peor. Era mejor visualizar los escenarios más trágicos de todos para estar preparada—. Sería absurdo dejar con vida a alguien que te tiene tan gravoso desagrado.

—Desde mi punto de vista no hay mucho que puedas hacer contra ellos o contra mí —mencionaba con musicalidad, casi divertido—. No encuentro peligro alguno en dejarte con vida. No de momento.

— _No llego a comprender cómo funciona la cabeza de este hombre…Es decir, no es más que un Yato que se divierte matando a sus adversarios sin tener un motivo real para ello y que posee el respaldo del Harusame…Alguien que está obsesionado con encontrar adversarios a su nivel…_

—Además, puedes sernos de ayuda…O al menos eso fue lo que Abuto dijo la vez pasada —no era esa soltura infantil la que le molestaba a Oshin, sino que luciera tan inofensivo, tan incapaz de volarle la cabeza a alguien. ¿Cómo demonios un asesino como él podía pasar como una persona mentalmente sana?

—¿Por qué demonios me has mandado a la cocina cuando sabes que soy una boticaria? —se quejó. Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

—Porque allí serás más necesaria —le dijo, levantando su dedo índice como apoyo de su decisión—. Así que, buena suerte, curandera-san~.

—¡Que soy una boticaria!

No era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar recordando situaciones innecesarias, pero el extraño platillo que le había sido servido se parecía mucho a los que ella preparaba cuando apenas estaba familiarizándose con la cocina; y por los que era regañada constantemente tanto por la cocinera principal como por los comensales. Y al parecer, el caso era el mismo, solamente que con actores totalmente diferentes.

—¡Cómo te atreves a servirnos una basura como esta! —bramó con notorio enfado el blondo antes de lanzar el platillo contra el pecho de la joven que había servido sus alimentos y que permanecía de pie, aguardando por alguna petición más.

—¡L-Lo…! ¡Lo siento mucho, Hekiru-san! —el miedo visible en sus temblorosas pupilas era poca cosa comparado con lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano permitir ser denigrado de esa manera? ¿Por qué motivos tenía esa joven que arrodillarse e implorar?

—Si ya has entendido, ve por algo que sea digno de mí y mi futura esposa —ordenó con una tranquilidad engañadora.

—¡A-A la orden! —la criada salió del comedor con una velocidad abismal, como si temiera que algo malo le pasara si demoraba en traer de comer.

—Tú disculparás a la muchedumbre. Pero en estos días es difícil hallar personal confiable —le miraba con enorme escrutinio, como si quisiera hallar el mismo sentimiento que percibió en la ofuscada sirvienta.

—Igual no tengo apetito —exteriorizó, mientras mantenía el contacto visual con él. Únicamente una mesa y un extravagante arreglo floral les mantenía apartados.

—Debo de admitir que estaba dudoso sobre qué tipo de vestimenta te sentaría mejor. Pero creo que mi buen gusto se ha impuesto y ha acertado completamente, Oshin —el hanbok había sido la vestimenta que aquel hombre seleccionó para ella, para que la portara con elegancia por todo el sitio mientras le acompañaba a donde él quisiera—. El blanco del jeogori, el baerae azul rey y el resto del conjunto armonizan maravillosamente bien con el azabache de tu cabello… Sencillamente eres una de mis mejores obras de arte.

—Nunca antes había usado ropa como esta —ni siquiera había llegado a kimonos. Lo suyo era totalmente la ropa occidental—. Aunque no comprendo. ¿Por qué razón elegirías a una mujer tan corriente como yo para ostentar el título de tu futura esposa?

—…El color de tus ojos me ha cautivado… Ese tranquilo y a la vez, vívido carmesí me hace recordar la perpetua belleza que los rubíes poseen…—ella se quedó totalmente callada. Las razones que le daban eran totalmente ridículas—. Además, anatómicamente hablando tienes las características necesarias para engendrar niños sanos.

—¿Y un hombre como tú estaría feliz de tomar por esposa a la mujer de otro? —preguntó en tono normal, sin despegar la atención del semblante de molestia que ahora se había instalado en el rubio. Al parecer le había dado en donde más le dolía—. Soy una mujer comprometida, aunque cueste creerlo.

—¿Y dónde se supone que está ese hombre en este momento? —nadie venía a quitarle lo que consideraba como suyo—. ¿No debería estarte cuidando mejor?

—En realidad, él me cuidaba. Por eso me pidió que me mantuviera alejada de los problemas, pero… terminé encontrándome con esos hombres y ahora estoy aquí encerrada —relató con fingido pesar—. Sé que debe estar preocupado por mí, buscándome por todos lados… Después de todo, prometimos casarnos pronto y formar una pequeña familia aquí en Edo —si lo que ella deseaba era enfadar a tan volátil hombre, lo había conseguido sin demasiado esfuerzo. Y para prueba de ello tenía al rubio con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Lamentablemente ese honre deberá romper su compromiso contigo —sentenció con una tenue sonrisa—. Él no tiene oportunidad alguna contra mis habilidades.

—No estaría tan segura de ello —contradijo—. Él es muy fuerte. Un peleador experimentado con grandes habilidades que ha sobrevivido a muchos campos de batalla —cada palabra que decía no era mentira alguna. Realmente Abuto era un Yato de cuidado y el segundo más fuerte de la alguna vez conocida Séptima División—. Si él sabe que me tienes aquí, obligándome a casarme contigo, te matará.

—¿Tan segura estás de que tu amado prometido vendrá a buscarte e intentará un suicidio como ese? —se levantó de su puesto, encaminándose hacia ella, tomándola bruscamente del brazo para hacer que se parara—. Será mejor que te olvides de él y me veas como el hombre que cuidará de ti de ahora en adelante.

—Nunca…—expresó, liberándose del agarre del rubio—. No lograrás derrotarlo, Hekiru.

—¿Quieres apostar, Oshin? —sonrió, como si supiera que había ganado la apuesta aun cuando ni siquiera había sido hecha—. Dime el nombre de tu valiente guerrero y me encargaré de encontrarlo para traerte su cabeza en charola de plata.

Tal vez era el clima que había empezado a enfriar mientras la lluvia se volvía mucho más recia lo que estaba ocasionado en ese hombre que no dejara de estornudar ni una sola vez; como si repentinamente la gripa hubiera decidido acampar en su organismo. O probablemente se debía a que existía alguien que se encontraba hablando de su persona sin que él pudiera imaginárselo.

—Dicen que los tontos nunca se enferman —fue el comentario burlesco que emergió de la boca de Kamui después de haber escuchado a Abuto estornudar por más de diez veces.

—Creo que el maldito clima de la Tierra ya está empezando a fastidiarme —dijo en su defensa—. Además, ¿a dónde se supone que nos dirigimos ahora? —a buen momento se le ocurría preguntar eso.

—A Edo —respondió cándidamente.

—Oi, oi, no estarás pensando en ir tras ese samurái justamente ahora, ¿verdad? Ya tenemos suficientes problemas en este momento —rogaba para que no fuera así.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dijo ese Amanto, Abuto? —el castaño empezó a hacer memoria, conmemorando que tras abandonar la nave de sus agresores tuvieron la suerte de toparse con unos cuantos vigilantes que habían estado aguardando a que salieran para tenderles una trampa.

—Recuerdo que los mataste a todos. Así que, ¿en qué momento preguntaste por información?

—Eso es lo que menos importa —añadió tras frenar sus pasos ante lo que indudablemente lucía como un pronunciado acantilado—. Él mencionó que no nos saldríamos con la nuestra. Que el nuevo Rey de la Noche se encargaría de eliminar a todo aquel que quisiera meterse en su camino.

—De manera que existe alguien lo suficientemente loco para intentar hacerse de un título tan ridículamente ostentoso —lo que había tras la mortal caída que yacía bajo sus pies no solamente escondía una tupida y vasta vegetación, sino el único sendero que conducía a la ruidosa ciudad de Edo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que nos encontraremos con ella en ese sitio.

—¿Ah? ¿A quién te refieres? —su interrogante debía esperar por una respuesta. Aquel capitán suyo ya se había encargado de saltar hacia lo que muchos considerarían como una muerte segura—. Y de nuevo está estúpidamente ansioso ante la promesa de un buen adversario… Como si no tuviéramos suficientes ya —resignación era a lo único que podía aspirar en estos momentos.

¿Alguna vez pensó que se convertiría en una pieza más de esa enorme y desagradable casa de muñecas? ¿Es que creía que el ego de un hombre podía ser tan fácilmente herido y lograr así manipularlo para su propio beneficio? Nada de lo que estaba viviendo parecía ser real, pero el contemplar el ir y venir de todas aquellas chicas que eran exhibidas por su belleza y su cuerpo, le dejaba claro lo mucho que deseaba salir de allí.

Pero lamentablemente eso no sería posible. No hasta que hallara información que pudiera aclararle todas las dudas que tenía sobre el nuevo supuesto Rey de la Noche.

— _Lo único que puedo agradecerle a ese idiota de Hekiru es que me deje completamente libre y no encerrada como al resto de esas mujeres_ —si bien al área que se le tenía permitido acceder no equivalía ni a un cuarto de todo el castillo, era suficiente para no volverla loca. Al menos se entretenía recorriendo los largos y cuidados pasillos del lugar—.  _Y aunque a simple vista lucen como seres humanos, deben de ser fuertes o al menos poseer suficiente habilidad como para encarar a los monstruos que viven en Edo y que podrían enfrentárseles en cualquier momento._

—¿Sucede algo, Oshin-sama? ¿Se ha perdido acaso? ¿O requiere de algún servicio? —tras su espalda, la voz servicial de una muchacha se hizo presente.

—Pero si tú…—dio media vuelta hacia la joven. Tan mala memoria no poseía y estaba segura de que había sido atrapada junto con ella; entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan tranquila ahora? Como si nada malo le hubiera sucedido.

—¿Sucede algo, Oshin-sama?

—Quisiera un poco de té blanco si no es mucha molestia —pedía con amabilidad. Aunque la joven parecía no saber con precisión en qué consistía dicha infusión—. Puedo prepararlo yo misma si no sabes cómo elaborarlo.

—No, no, claro que no. Sé perfectamente bien cómo debe elaborarse —estableció—. Es solo que no esperaba que fuera de gustos tan refinados, Oshin-sama.

—Mi madre era una amante del té, así que le tomé manía desde pequeña —ambas comenzaron a moverse, aparentemente con dirección al cuarto que servía para tomar tan deliciosa bebida.

—¿Ha disfrutado de su estadía en el palacio? ¿No es Hekiru-sama un gran hombre? Estoy segura de que la hará una mujer sumamente feliz —la pelinegra se limitó a analizar sus palabras. Quería saber por qué motivo una chica aterrorizada se tornó en una devota de todo lo que allí se hacía.

—Parece un hombre interesante, pero no estoy segura de que pueda verle como mi esposo —la chica deslizó la puerta corrediza que tenían frente suyo, permitiéndole entrar.

—¿Es que acaso ya existe otro hombre en su corazón? —Oshin se sentó sobre un cómodo cojín, clavando su carmesí mirada en la pequeña mesa de cedro que allí había, ignorando por completo lo bien decorada que se hallaba todo el lugar—. ¿Él es un buen hombre?

—Nunca dije que mi corazón tuviera dueño ni nada parecido —como si una tontería como esa pudiera ser cierta. Sabía que no conocía a nadie que pudiera adjudicarle un hecho como ese. Y si eso era lo que creía, entonces, ¿a qué venía que recordara el estúpido rostro de ese idiota sonriente?—.  _De ninguna manera puedo tener esa clase de interés en un sujeto como él…_

—Traeré su té en un momento, Oshin-sama —no escuchó ni sus palabras de despedida ni el momento en que salió, cerrando la puerta tras su partida.

— _¿Por qué debería de estar pensando en él en primer lugar? Lo único en que debería enfocarme es en conseguir información y la excusa que usaré después cuando vea a Abuto y esté cabreado por haber usado nuevamente esa mentira para mi propio beneficio…_

—Aquí lo tiene, Oshin-sama —tanto tiempo de abstracción le costaría caro. Aunque de momento lo único que debía hacer era tomar el exquisito y delicado té blanco que estaba servido en su taza. Y lo mejor es que hasta le habían traído esas bonitas y apetecibles flores de pan.

—Se ven muy bien —hizo referencia a esas piezas magistrales de repostería.

—Es pan suave relleno de crema dulce. Espero sea de su agrado.

—El té blanco posee las mismas propiedades que el té verde, pero es tres veces más efectivo. Asimismo, es conocido como el "elixir de la juventud" y su elaboración debe ser cuidadosa…Es simplemente arte —efectivamente estaba elogiando el buen trabajo realizado por la joven—. Es de los mejores que he probado.

—Es una gran conocedora, Oshin-sama.

—Tengo pasatiempos muy específicos —y ya que había probado su primera cosa favorita, seguía la segunda; su debilidad por los productos de panadería era terrible—. Es una pena comerse algo que luce tan bonito.

—Eso mismo pensábamos todas cuando Hekiru-sama nos ofreció estos pequeños panes tras nuestra llegada aquí —la pelinegra no era estúpida y podría sentirse como una paranoica, pero tal vez existía una relación entre ese pan y la conducta de esas chicas.

— _¿Y si se han encargado de drogarlas de esta manera para que actúen de este modo? Sería completamente una locura comerme esto pudiendo ser tan peligroso…_ ¿Crees que podrías traerme un poco de té rojo? Después de todo lo que he comido y estos deliciosos panes, me caerá espléndidamente bien.

—Por supuesto que sí —la mujer atendiendo a su petición, salió.

— _Podría guardar uno para ver si tiene algo sospechoso, pero tengo que deshacerme de los demás y decirle que estoy satisfecha, o comenzará a dudar…_ —¿se supone que ahora debería sospechar de todo lo que le dieran de comer? —.  _No dudaría que esto fuera un plan más de Hekiru._

La lluvia había cesado y no parecía existir otra razón más para mantener sus paraguas abiertos. Ya que ni siquiera el sol estaba allí, para molestarles, ya que se había escondido entre un vasto mundo de grisáceas nubes. Sin embargo, cortando su camino, parecían estarse presentando las circunstancias correctas para convertir tan simple objeto en una peligrosa arma destructiva.

No eran de la misma especie que los Amanto que hace medio día atrás habían intentado emboscarles para asesinarlos, pero por sus posturas, tenían el mismo objetivo.

—Abuto, y tú que decías que sería aburrido coger el camino más largo.

—Parece ser que sin importar el camino que tomemos, ellos nos encontrarán —su parasol reposaba sobre su hombro derecho con cierta impaciencia; estaba preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento—. ¿Será que hemos quedado malditos? ¿Una racha severa de mala suerte?

—Ya oyeron…Ese vejestorio de allí es el hombre que busca Hekiru-sama.

—¿En serio? Podría jurar que se trataba del mocoso ese.

—¡Ey, ¿a quién le dicen vejestorio malditos lagartos subdesarrollados?! —primero su brazo derecho, ahora su apariencia. ¿Qué nadie le respetaba ahora? —. Ey capitán, terminemos con estos idiotas de una buena vez.

—¿Qué creen que le haya podido ver a un hombre como ese? Ni siquiera es bien parecido —murmuraba uno más. Se notaba a leguas que querían morir lenta y dolorosamente.

—Solamente cortémosles la cabeza y llevémoselas a Hekiru-sama para que pueda celebrar su boda sin interrupción alguna.

—¿Boda…? —el castaño parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente confundido. ¿A qué demonios se referían?

—Abuto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a nuestros adversarios? ¿Es que pensabas traicionarme y por eso me has conducido hasta aquí para que me asesinen? —su tono mostraba cierto asombro, pero al mismo tiempo, mezclaba la diversión y la emoción. Incluso su semblante era el de un crío pequeño que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Claro que no los conozco, ¡idiota! Ni siquiera sé por qué razón conocen mi nombre —exclamó con cierto mosqueo—. Aunque empiezo a pensar quién podría estar detrás de todo esto… _No me digan que esa pequeña cabrona ha armado todo este jaleo…Sabía que había sido mala idea el haberla mandado a buscar información._

—¡No más charla, vayamos por ellos ahora mismo!

Su tarde había sido completamente placentera sin tener que tolerar las extravagancias de aquel hombre como para que ahora su querida paz interior tuviera que ser cortada al ser llamada justamente por la persona que estaba imponiendo su voluntad sobre sus deseos.

No podía objetar, por lo que se limitó completamente a seguir a la sirvienta hasta donde Hekiru estaba esperándole con cierta ansiedad. Era como si tuviera una excelente noticia que comunicarle; como si deseara alardearle sobre algo.

—¿Sucede algo? —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dejándoles totalmente a solas dentro de tan pequeño despacho.

—Ya me he encargado de solventar ese pequeño problema que nos impedía ser felices, Oshin —ella sabía que metería sus manos en el asunto, pero no estaba esperando que fuera tan rápido.

—Matar al hombre amado de una mujer y obligarla a que se case con su asesino, no es la manera de iniciar un feliz matrimonio —criticó severamente.

—Lo olvidarás con el tiempo y tu corazón se abrirá nuevamente a la experiencia de un refrescante e intenso romance —versó, como un poeta reprimido.

—No estoy tan segura de ello —sabía que era una posibilidad demasiado lejana que Abuto muriera tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, ese hecho no le hacía sentir menos culpable por usar al pobre hombre.

—Ahora que tenemos el camino libre tenemos que planear…—¿quién se atrevía a interrumpir sus palabras? ¿Es que no podían esperar para marcarle al teléfono?—. Espero que sea importante que estoy planeando un asunto trascendental.

La noticia que recibió debió de haber sido tan molesta e irritante que provocó que todas las facciones del rubio se contrajeran, expresando su creciente rabia. Alguien no controlaba lo suficientemente bien su ira hasta el punto en que gustaba desquitarse con el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

—¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que siga con vida?! ¡¿Cómo pudo derrotar a mis hombres que se han vuelto mucho más fuertes que el resto?! —se giró hacia la única persona que podría sacarle a la luz. Esa misma mujer que se limitaba a mirarle, como si estuviera burlándose silenciosamente de su ingenuidad al creer que podría deshacerse de aquel impedimento—. ¡¿Qué demonios es ese hombre?!

—Creo que olvidé mencionarlo, pero…el hombre al que intentas matar, es un Yato… Aunque, él es quien menos debería de preocuparte… Deberías temer más por el idiota que le acompaña… Ese que no va a descansar hasta terminar con quien promete ser un digno rival de pelea.


End file.
